Shades of Black
by sanna B
Summary: A dark twisted obsession drives a man with immeasurable power to stop at nothing to get what he wants, and what he wants is a young Christine but will she be strong enough to confront and handle the different shades of black that is Erik? Warning! It is dark and may offend some people
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own poto.

The first shade of black

I was fourteen when I first met him; to be precise I was thirteen and only two months away from my fourteenth birthday. I was your average teenager full of wide eyed wonder with ambitions that were as high as the moon. Nothing was out of reach, for my life was just beginning. Little did I know that my life had already been decided, had already been carefully planned for his intentions. He claims I was born for him only, that the stars had foretold of our love and connection of our soul's years before man was created. That love like ours is one of the reasons why God decided to create humanity.

Hmm interesting how one can manipulate Gods own design of the heavens and make it all about them. Sounds more like what Lucifer had done, or maybe the man who calls himself my husband. Can't really make a big distinction between the two, not that I have known Lucifer in the flesh but I think Erik (that is who he claims to be) is as close as it gets to the prince of darkness.

He has more money then I can comprehend. That is how he was able to get away with all that he has done to me. To steal away a sixteen year old girl is not something that will go unnoticed. But with enough money and influence I guess you can even make the most important person on the planet just disappear. He has everything one could want. And yet he had to have me. Why I don't know, I constantly think about that; day in and day out. It has become a sort of puzzle that I must put together or else it will drive me to insanity. But maybe I shouldn't figure it out, for what if I do and my only reason to stay sane disappears. Maybe my drive to figure why he chose me is the only reason I haven't lost my mind.

Questions after questions are constantly being thrown around in my head with no answers for them. They beg and cry, they yell out in pain for just a simple answer but all is given is silence. He won't answer any questions for he says that, it just is and that fate can never truly be explained for it requires knowledge that even he doesn't have, for only the one who sowed together the delicate fabrics of destiny can truly comprehend it all. That one answer, if one can call it an answer, is all I get. And it is the only time that he will admit to not knowing something.

He is smart. I will give him that much. I have learned an immense amount of knowledge that I know I wouldn't have acquired had my path not crossed his. I don't know if that should be a good thing or bad. The price for it seems a bit too high but sometimes worth it I guess.

He sings to me everyday, of passion, devotion and undying love. His voice is quite extraordinary. It's actually become the highlight of my life now. For those few minutes that he sings I can close my eyes, hear his heavenly ethereal voice and imagine myself in heaven. Far, far away from the madness that has become my life. But that little bit of peace was taken away from me as well. He must have noticed that whenever he began to sing and play the piano that I would close my eyes and try to ignore his presence. He now commands that my eyes be open and if I am to dream, I am to dream of him only. Insane isn't it? Well now I just sit and stare at him as he plays. I try to pretend that he is a normal man wooing his beloved with a melody that is only a beginning promise of the wonderful things yet to come.

In a way he has and is fulfilling those promises I guess, for I lack absolutely nothing. He does everything I have ever dreamed of. He has fulfilled my fantasies in ways I thought not possible. He is intuitive to my every need. Listens to my thoughts and considers them with weight. He is a gentleman through and through. He reads, sings, plays and writes music so unearthly that sometimes I don't know if a man could ever have this much grace and knowledge. All of these qualities that I mentioned are ones that every girl or should I say women would want in a man. Then why do you say am I complaining……I don't seem to recall anymore. So much time has gone by that the past struggles have become diluted, almost non-existent……almost.

He has also thought me to sing. It actually makes me laugh to think of it. I never thought I could really sing. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect a voice so smooth and hypnotizing would come out of my mouth. I don't think I can discredit him there, for only someone with a unique gift to teach could have molded my voice to what it is now. Many hours in front of the piano as he directs your every move is pretty nerve-wrecking. There were times I wanted to just close the lid of the piano on his fingers just so I could cause a disruption in his perfect "stay within the lines of my technique" moto. Well I didn't want to stay in the lines! I wanted to go in and out of those stupid lines. As if the life he led was a normal "in the line" type of life. He was so out of the lines that you couldn't even see the line that divided the road.

I told him once too. That he was crazy and completely out of his mind, I yelled and hit him continually as I blamed him for every thing that had happened. I had expected a slap or him raising his voice but he did none of that, to my utter surprise he just listened and took every hit that I threw at him. He only grabbed my wrist when I was about to hit his mask. That is when he carried my sobbing self to our room and settled me on bed, kissed my forehead and shut the door as he left. That is the only time he has allowed me to "vent" out my emotions. His reason being that I was too young at the time to take in all that had happened and that it would be unhealthy for me to continue to hold frustration inside. Apparently I am not frustrated anymore, according to him.

I have been with him for two and a half years in this massive cold mansion he calls our home. With 15 servants I am never allowed to even lift a finger. My duties as he says are to be a respectable and obedient wife and by my nineteenth birthday maybe a soon to be mother. Since the day he made me sign those marriage papers I had dreaded signing those papers because of what he would expect from me especially since I was 16 at the time. But he made a promise that he would not so even as touch me inappropriately until my nineteenth birthday and the fact that if I wanted my family to survive a certain bad tragedy I should comply with his wishes.

That was how he always got me to stay with him and not even think about committing suicide. Knowing that even if I were to kill myself and leave him forever he would without a doubt kill all the members of my family. He had made it very clear and the crazy glint in his eyes was all I needed to see to believe him. He would kill without a second thought especially if it meant in keeping me.

Well I guess I should start with my story for if anyone ever comes across these papers they will know who I was once and what I become and how it all happened.

My name is Christine Petorsian or I should say my name now is Christine Levine. I am married and live in a mansion only best described in fairy tales. I have servants tending to my every need and a husband who is constantly keeping me occupied with his attentions.

"There you are Christine, I was beginning to think you had retired for the evening so soon. Come let us go to supper"

Forgive me diary for it seems my husband requires my attentions at the moment, I will continue at a later date to catch you up on my life. Till then, goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own poto.

Chapter 2

Hello again. I guess I should start of where I finished last. I apologize for beginning something that I was not able to finish. It is awful when telling a story, one gets interrupted but as you may have come to understand that I could not deny him. Even now as I write I pray he will leave me be for a while. Thank goodness he must attend to his businesses for an hour or two every day. Even then he wishes me to be by his side but that didn't turn out as accommodating as he thought it would be. It's actually quit funny, a certain business associate cursed while on speakerphone and Erik didn't know weather to chide me for laughing at the mans obscenities or to fire the poor man. That was the last time Erik ever requested or should I say demanded my presence at his so called "business relations" time.

So now as I write I know I can say a bit more then last. So where to begin, so many incidents to count, well I guess I will start with the first time I met him. Like I said before I was just two months shy from turning fourteen. Though many fourteen or should I say almost fourteen year old girls hung around with friends there age, I never really had friends. My friends were my adult cousins who as wonderful as there were, made me grow up faster then usual.

Now when I recall those memories I see that It's natural when a little girl who is growing up, into becoming a young lady, that when she sees beautiful women around her that she tries to mimic there actions. The way they dress, you try to dress as sophisticated as teenage fashion will allow. When they make themselves exotically beautiful with wondrous shades of color that they carefully apply to their face, you watch in awe and try to memorize the way they applied what color where, and how much. So in response you try to sneak in a little bit of their make-up unto your face when there not looking. You basically try to become a miniature version of them. But the sad truth is that even though you try to run with them you can never truly catch up.

But for him, I already had and was beyond them mentally. I agree I was far more mature then your average teenager but I still had my moments. Physically speaking, I was pretty much starting to get my figure a lot earlier then normal but still had some growing to do naturally. But he always approached me from the first moment he saw me, as if I were the most beautiful and interesting person around. And that is how I became trapped in his web and have been immobile since. Beautiful words can sometimes caress your ego but can cost you far more then you ever bargained for.

The day I first saw him, was a typical bright day in sunny California. I was on my three month summer vacation that I always looked forward to every year. Cause when your almost fourteen and your cousins are filthy rich, there is nothing as cool as there gigantic pool in there backyard. With that said I'll let you know how our days always began; it started off with a regular wake up call in the morning, with my cousin tickling my nose with my long hair. That always woke me up with a smile and sometimes a sneeze. Then it was a fight to see who would shower first. She would always win, obviously since it was her bathroom. I could have easily just used the many other bathrooms in the house but I preferred to use that time that I was waiting for her to finish, to just nap. I love to sleep, especially sleeping in. I miss those days with such longing. If I had known then what was to become of me now I would have appreciated every moment a lot more then I had.

I guess I should get to the part where it truly matters. We made our way through into the morning traffic of Los Angeles downtown. Into the busy, loud and cruel streets that made or broke you in business, you would either become successful in whatever you endeavored in or become apart of the huge population that depended on your measly pity money in order to buy drugs and booze, in order to wipe out the memory of your downfall.

As we would make our way into the building, my cousin would always receive a lot of stares from men who knew she was out of their league, but couldn't help to stare. She was beautiful, petite and slim with features that were evenly proportioned everywhere. I was taller then her by a couple inches so I always felt gigantic next to her. So I never paid attention to any of the gawking men, I always assumed it was for her only, but apparently as I will tell you later that some were meant for me too, and one in particular especially was always staring at me.

We entered her office after entering two other ones that led to her own. It was an interesting set up. With cameras in each office to monitor the employees and there activities, but I always enjoyed the office next to hers. It had windows on one side that were from floor to ceiling. You had a wonderful view of the downtown scene with all the people running left and right trying to make that last deal or deposit before the day ends. And it was in that room that my last moments of me actually living as I wanted came to an end. By late morning my cousin asked me to come into her office, I didn't think much of it for we always had coffee usually at this time. Yes I loved lattes with three packs of sugar in it. It was one of the small highlights of my day. What can I say it didn't take much to put a smile on my face.

So as I entered her office by the door facing the wall in front of her, I noticed a lean muscular back of a man sitting in one of the chairs in front of her, the one I would be sitting in. I briefly paused, considering weather or not if I should continue. My cousin must have seen my hesitation for she quickly greeted me with a smile and welcomed me to my future.

"Come in Christine" she said politely. "There is someone I would like to introduce to you. This is Mr. Erik Levine; he is one of our partners in the business."

As I neared I began to notice something unusual about this man that had invaded my chair and my coffee time with my cousin. As he began to stand up to greet me properly I noticed two things at once, one that one side of his face was covered with what seemed to be a flesh colored mask and the other that the part that I did see his face, it was extremely flawless, perfect jaw line, beautiful eyes and eyelashes that any girl would kill for. I didn't know how to respond to be honest and I think he saw that and broke the ice by greeting me.

"Hello Christine, It is a pleasure to meet you." He purred

I smiled shyly not only from his intense stare but also from my own embarrassment of being caught staring. I didn't say anything in response, just smiled and sat down in the chair next to him.

"My cousin is visiting for the summer. She prefers to come to work with me and get an early start in the business world" she laughed lightly as she watched him for his reaction.

I looked at my cousin wondering why I was the start of the conversation but she was looking at him.

"An intelligent child indeed." He said as he turned to examine me again.

I felt his eyes burning into the side of my face, but I could not look at him. Because all I heard was Child. Child, me an almost fourteen year old a child, I was being degraded by a stranger with a mask. The day was turning out to be more embarrassing by the minute.

"Well she is related to me Mr. Levine, why wouldn't she be" my cousin replied saucily.

And so the next forty minutes or so continued pretty much with my cousin praising me and Mr. Erik the pessimist trying to bring me down. Who was this man that apparently had figured me out within the first few minutes of meeting me? He was just about getting on my last nerve when all of a sudden he said something that melted all my dislike for him in an instant.

"Christine, for a young lady of fourteen you are truly a rare gem. For your patience and manners thus far have been the most remarkable I have ever seen"

This time I did look at him and was hypnotized by his green hazel eyes. The words he spoke were not true in the least but the way he looked at me now made me almost believe it. If he had known the names I had called him in my mind, he would be in shock. But the only one who was left in shock was me again. For just as he finished what he said about me; my cousin was called away by an employee on an urgent matter. She excused herself saying she would be back as soon as possible and gave me a look of behave or else, and then pleasantly smiled as she left, leaving me with Mr. mysterious.

The pitiful look on my face changed as soon as I turned my head to look at him. I half-heartedly smiled trying to be at least a nice looking hostess while my cousin was away. He just continued to stare at me with that dam intense stare of his and the corner of his mouth tuning into a sly smile. I didn't like that look. It was a predatory kind of look, the one a cat gives to a mouse before he attacks it.

"My, my Christine if only your cousin knew the things that you've said about me in your pretty little head."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not own poto

Thank you all for your very kind reviews! It really makes my day! Can't say thank you enough!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

My mouth agape and eyes wide, I just stared at him. Not knowing what to say in response. How could he know! It's impossible!! No one could read minds. Could they?

He leaned towards me and whispered "Your every thought and actions are and will always be known to me, Christine."

I gulped audibly. Who and what the hell is he talking about? Why the need to know _my_ actions, I'm just a kid.

He got out of his chair and slowly made his way behind me, I was about to turn when he startled me again with his breath on my ear as he said "Welcome to your new world."

Okay "Welcome to your new world" this new mystery guy was starting to freak me out. What the hell did he want anything to do with a teenager like me? Either he is some freaking killer or on drugs. Turns out he is not on drugs, but a killer well I guess that part still remains open to interpretation. Panic and a very uncomfortable feeling crept up my spin. You feel like you just entered the twilight zone. Where out of a normal and calm day, not only does a storm develop but a volcano blows up as well! How are you to deal with that? And luckily I didn't have to for much long for my cousin walked back into her office. I sighed in relief thinking she would see the distress in my eyes but she, as before continued to give Mr. freaky all the attention.

"Sorry for the interruption but it was an urgent matter, you can understand Mr. Levine as you are so familiar with that aspect of this business?" she addressed him, as she continued to ignore my shock ridden face.

"No apologies are necessary, I was on my way out as we speak, duty calls me to my office as well." He reached for her hand and kissed it in a very old fashioned gesture and I noticed my cousin blushed a bit. Odd but I let it slide since I had other things on my mind. One of which was trying to figure out what he meant by all he said a few moments ago.

He then turned and reached for my hand and kissed it as well, but there was no blush to my face like my cousin had but instead just a look of shock, I stared at him with my mouth open as he turned around and left with that smooth smile that he had greeted me with.

This world that seemed to have descended upon me was nothing I was familiar with. Not even close to anything I could have imagined. A strange masked man clearly saying he could figure my thoughts out and welcoming me into my "new world." All a bit too surreal if you ask me. But apparently nobody asked me. My cousin never once asked what troubling me or why I looked so distressed when she returned from her so called important business. She sidestepped every question I threw at her regarding Mr. Levine. Like I would say who is he and she would say "A powerful man" and leave it at that as she went on with her busy day. I tried telling her what he said but she never let me finish saying "now was not the time" and "you should be glad he spoke to you at all" that statement actually hurt my feelings but I just shrugged it off. I could have cared less at the time weather or not someone of his age spoke to me or not, I would have preferred not.

Strangely enough the rest of my stay that summer went by without a word from my cousin or me about that morning. I just gave up thinking the rich masked man felt bored and just tried to amuse him self with my discomfort. And my cousin as usual never really answered my questions so I figured that was that.

The summer ended and I went back home to rainy Seattle. Where my new school year started normal as usual, it was a good year now that I think of it how everything I wanted I got. I wanted to play drums, the teacher put me first in line to play, I wanted to be apart of the school play, the drama teacher would offer the leading role without even having to audition. I should have probably figured something by that but as naïve and relaxed as was I just thought I was getting lucky. But when I jokingly asked the P.E. teacher if I could just not run the few laps we always did every Wednesday, and he agreed with me; that was what made me pause and think on how smoothly everything was going for me.

I was not popular but I wasn't a dork either, I was more like a friend to everyone. Since I was voted the nicest person two school years in a row you could consider me the mutual ground. But back to the subject at hand, I realized something seemed odd, things could go smoothly for a day or two but on everyday, it didn't add up. Teachers were nice and helpful more then ever and they always seemed to be keeping an eye on me, paying attention more then usual. I know it was a private school and not a lot of kids were attending, tuition was not cheap here. But come on it reeked fishiness, seven months of this was just not normal behavior! The school year was about to finish!

I thought maybe my parents kept on making donations of some sort and were not telling me, but I knew they barely could afford my tuition so I thought I should just question them anyway.

Funny how you decide something and it gets cancelled within that same moment, for as I had made up my plan a strange note in my locker ambushed my plans. It was at the end of the day were I started putting whatever text books I would need for tonight's homework in my bag when I noticed a stationary paper with a black ribbon that tied the folds together. It was a perfect bow. I stared at it a good moment wondering if I should just pretend its not there but them thought better of it and quickly grabbed it and put it away in my bag. There was no way I was going to open it with everyone in the hall passing me by.

So I walked the two blocks to my home and after saying my hello to my mom and brother I picked up the phone as I headed to my room. Why the phone you ask, well if it turned out to be from a certain masked man from last summer my cousin would be receiving a call very shortly.

I untied the bow and opened the letter. I can't recall how long I just stared at what was written because it felt like time stood still for me. There wasn't much written at all. Barely a sentence, eloquently written in black ink was the question, "**Enjoying my world?**"

Saying I was shocked would have been an understatement. I was dumbfounded; I couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on. Why was he playing this cruel joke at my expense? What did I ever do to him? I had never even met him before that day at the office. After minutes of thoughts and questions running through my mind I decided to give a certain cousin of mine a call. She was going to answer my questions now weather she was busy or not. I now had proof of what he had said, so there was no way of her ignoring me this time.

I called her office but she wasn't in apparently at the moment. I was a nervous wreck, I began tapping my fingers on the phone thinking how I could get a hold of her right away, and then it hit me that I could call her cell. I had her number in my cell. I grabbed my cell phone from my bed stand and sat on the bed as I searched for her number. I was scrolling down when I noticed a name I know I didn't have before or should I say a letter that I hadn't put in my contacts "E".

Things were getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Apparently I had walked through the same invisible portal that lead me into the twilight zone, just like that morning last summer. Funny how I find humor in everything, old habits dies hard I guess.

I pressed the view button to see what number it was and when I did I was convinced I was either dreaming or I was sucked in deeper into the twilight zone then ever before, the screen displayed the numbers 555-555-5555. I chuckled. Come on I think anyone seeing those numbers would. That was the numbers they used in movies and TV. A number like that did not exist. So what was it doing in my list of contacts?

So I did what any normal girl going on to 15 would, I called it. I probably shouldn't have, you know the saying leave well enough alone; yeah that just wasn't a saying that carried much weight for me then.

I pressed the green symbol and waited for the ring. It rang four times before it was answered by a very familiar velvety voice, "Hello precious"

I gasped and hung up the phone. Breathing heavily I picked up the house phone and began dialing my cousin again.

The receptionist answered again "Sorry Christine, she's still out."

Damit! The only person who has the answers is no where to be found. As soon as I hung up, my cell phone began ringing. At this point I was a huge trembling mess. Things were happening that were way out of my comfort zone. And seeing the numbers 555-555-5555 on the screen of my cell was not helping one bit. I didn't pick up.

It kept ringing and ringing to the point my brother from his room hit his wall and yelled for me to either pick it up or shut of the phone. That prompted me to just quickly pick it up; I answered hesitantly "h-hello"

A voice solid as steel answered "Rule number one Christine, never hang up on me"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own poto.

Hello to my wonderful readers!! Thank you all for your kind words. They truly do encourage me to write. To my wonderful anonymous reader; thank you!!! And this chapter is for you!!

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry but I don't follow rules that are given by psycho masked men, so don't ever call me again or I will tell my cousin!" There, that ought to set him straight and know that I am not someone to play around with. And why did I just start by apologizing to him?

"Precious thing that you are, I will let your last comment slide without repercussions of any sort. But take my warning to heart Christine; I will not be mocked by you." His voice held more ice than all of Antarctica. It actually sent chills down my spine.

"As for informing your _cousin_ of my involvement in your life, far be it from me to interfere in your family affairs…for now." something told me this man was far more sinister then I gave him credit for.

At this point my heart was racing at a million beats per minutes while my whole body felt hot and sweaty! I was too nervous and I never could think straight when I was this nervous. Best thing to do is kindly hang up and call my cousin. That had to be the answer. She had to have an answer.

"Please just leave me alone, I don't know who you are and w-….." he didn't let me finish.

"Of course you _know_ who I am Christine, I have been all around you at all times for a _very_ long time." His voice took on a hypnotic tone that made me feel safe when in fact it should have been the biggest warning of all that this man was playing games and was indeed obsessed to the core with me.

"K-Kay, I'm gonna hang up now so goodbye" the words barely coming out of whatever part of my mind that was not under his influence.

He chuckled "that's my girl, goodbye for now Christine and be good for I am watching." And then he hung up.

I turned off my phone and stared at it, for how long I don't know exactly. But I do know that by the time my senses had returned to me the sun had already set and my mother knocked on my door letting me know that dinner was ready.

To say I was feeling a bit numb is probably an understatement, for I felt so scared and panicked at the same time. My hands were shaking and I really didn't feel like eating at all.

Should I tell my parents or handle this on my own. If I told them they would freak out and become even more protective then they already are. And over nothing really, just a man who has so much money and time that he probably is just playing a prank on me with my cousin playing along. I know it doesn't make sense but I needed an excuse and that fit perfectly. My only other option was to just ignore everything and pretend that nothing happened. There was no note, no phone call, no strange 555 number in my phone and especially no strange masked man with a voice that could melt chocolate in an instant.

Well I think it's safe to say that I took option number two. I quickly grabbed my phone with great enthusiasm. I was sure this new great yet simple plan would work and so I proceeded with deleting the number.

It felt great! As if a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I then put the phone back on to my night stand and stood up as I began to breathe in deeply and tell myself that all of this never happened that it was all just a dream. It worked, until I opened my eyes and saw the note with the black ribbon still on my bedroom floor.

Damm!!! I had totally forgotten about the note. I picked it up and started ripping it apart as if somebody's life depended on it. In a way I think it did; mine.

I had to get rid of everything that was associated with the chaos that wanted to make its way into my life. Mind you that being 15 you usually had chaos but not in mine, I liked calm and familiarity. It was a comfort for me knowing my life had steps and that I was climbing them effortlessly. Well almost effortlessly, there was always those girly moments at school when you think the hottest guy is looking at you or wants you on his team in flag football.

I dumped it in my little trash can feeling like I had completely eradicated any evidence of chaos. It felt good. So I decided I could enjoy a good dinner with my family, I turned around and left my bedroom.

Little did I know things were about to get a lot more chaotic. But before I tell you the chaotic part, I should tell you how it all started.

Well after that day where I had destroyed the letter and deleted the number, things were going well for about two weeks. I had no strange numbers appear, no phone calls with the sexy but crazy voice, and no notes in my locker. Life was beginning to look predictable again. Except for the teachers still being very watchful of me still, but I ignored that. Nothing was going to disturb my good mood; I finally understood not to take the simple things in life for granted. Normalcy is good. I know what you're thinking, that I was some weird ass teenager. But I wasn't I just knew I had it good, and I appreciated it. Yeah I hated having a pop quiz, yeah I hated school lunches, homework, P.E cause they make you run lap after lap and embarrass you cause you always come in last, but those were what a teenager needs to do and feel. There your right of passage into becoming an adult. And maybe knowing all this is what made me different and easily distinguished me from the rest.

Well it started like I said, two weeks after all the deleting and ripping. I was getting my books from my locker when who else but Sam, the most athletic and cute guy in school is standing next to me. Not to mention that he is a junior!!

"Hey! What's up Christine?"

The smile on my face was priceless. "Hey Sam, Nothing much, what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing much, just a few of us from homeroom want to do a car wash fundraiser to raise money for the local YMCA and I'm just asking around to see who would be willing to come and help out."

I remember thinking WOW this guy is so pretty. It wasn't the first time I have spoken with him or him to me but he just had a way to make you loose your concentration!

"Christine, you okay?

Coming out of my day dream I quickly answered, "Yeah, sure I'll be there just let me know when and where." I usually never get flustered but thinking of him with just shorts on washing cars was getting me a bit flustered. A matter a fact I remember blushing, cause he commented about weather or not I was hot cause my checks were red.

I had answered saying yeah it is a bit warm in here and to my surprise he asked me to go for a walk with him.

Had I known a blush was all it took I would have done it earlier. But back to the walk, I put away my stuff in the locker and left the building with Sam.

"So I heard you play the drums pretty well." He had said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess." News traveled fast in school why about me playing the drums; I don't know but it did.

"Maybe you can show me how well you play and then I can show you how well I can play."

Wow, blushing was becoming a problem "Umm…sure, I really didn't even know you played."

"Yeah, a lot of people don't know I play. I take private lessons at home; have been for the past two years."

Yup this one was loaded too. His father was a politician and mother was the epitome of the perfect American wife.

"That must be nice" I had said with a shy smile.

"It can be but it's also a drag you know, I always have something to do, which has left me little time to get to know the girl with the prettiest smile in the whole school."

Whoa that was a shock for me. Where did that come from?

"Umm…thank you" I said timidly. I had no idea he was interested, INTERESTED. I know some rumors were going around that he thought I was cute and nice but everyone thought that. Plus he was a Junior I was even a freshmen.

He kept looking at me with those beautiful intense blue eyes. "I know I'm a junior but I think you're really….unique." the way he had paused made the word unique sound more genuine.

I was about to comment when the bell rang. We both stopped where we were and faced each other obviously about to go back to our classes.

"How about we go out for a movie or something like this weekend?"

Wow, wow, wow!!

"Sure I would love to!" I think he noticed how excited I was cause he chuckled and kind of drew me closer to him as we walked back to our classes. I remember he smelled so nice. Till this day that cologne "eternity" reminds me of him.

And so I was the talk of the school that day, my friends were all excited and asking question after question. They couldn't believe Sam had not only talked but asked me out as well. I know I felt flattered beyond words and nothing could have deflated the balloon I was riding on.

Except for one man who made sure that there should never be a balloon for me to ride on unless it was his balloon.

I remember going home happy without a care in the world having all thoughts of the past two weeks erased and buried; I was a new person, with a new boyfriend and a new plan. Things were indeed looking up.

I entered my house as usual; saw my mom in the kitchen as usual getting a head start on dinner. I picked up my usual snack, an apple. It had to be honey crisp; those were my absolute favorite apples. And was headed to my room when my mom said a package had arrived for me from Annie my cousin.

I thought that was unusual but whatever, I just walked in and saw a small box was on my bed. Hmm, I picked the small package and read the address label and indeed it was from my cousin. I shook it, and something did rattle inside. Well deeming it safe I began to open it.

Now first I should start by reading the note that was inside. A note that was written on the same type of stationary used two weeks ago, and the same black ribbon that was tied in a neat bow; I pulled the ribbon with trembling hands and read the note.

It said "I have warned you that I will be watching and since you have turned a def ear on that, you have left me with no choice. From now on you will carry this phone on you at all times, should you forget it once, I will have no choice but to eliminate any competition that dares to challenge what is _mine_."

No no, no! This was not supposed to be happening again, I was done, finished with this whole weird obsession thing.

Sure enough there was a phone in there and another note under it, which said to watch video clip 1.

I picked up the phone and opened to video one, and was stunned to see my earlier conversation with Sam on it, hearing everything word for word as if someone was right there recording us.

What the hell was going on, this was getting way too out of hand.

As the clip was finishing there was the voice of my cousin Annie saying to "obey whatever Mr. Levine was asking" her voice sounded strained and I didn't like it one bit.

I was about to turn off the phone when who else but Mr. Levine's face pops up. Apparently the clip was not finished. "Rule number two Christine, you are mine! Follow my rules and I will be good to you, disobey and suffer the consequences."

And the phone shut off, I tried to find the message again, but it was erased. There was no video clip 1. Just a standard black phone with a pretty inscription of my name on the bottom of it. Once again I was thrown back into the twilight zone.

________________________________________________________________________ Well it seems like our Christine has some deciding to do; should she tell someone or would it even matter???


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own poto

Thank you to all who have reviewed and have encouraged me to keep writing! Sorry to have kept you all waiting but here you go. Enjoy

Chapter 5

"Christine, sweetie your brother and I are going to the grocery store, want anything?" my mother asked through the door.

"Umm, no mom I'm fine" I was glad I had pulled myself together to answer her. I think it was out of my panicked state that I answered her so quickly. Usually I would ask for something, either a candy bar or something sweet.

"Are you sure?" she had asked.

And I remember thinking how I spoke way too soon, or thought too soon. "Yeah mom I'm sure, just had an apple, I'm good."

That worked even she had said if I changed my mind her cell phone would be with her. Soon she was gone along with my brother leaving alone in the house to ponder on my situation. Ponder actually was not what I was doing, I was more like PANICKING!

I picked up the house phone and dialed my cousin's number, her cell this time. Mind you, I had memorized her number by now. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Annie, I need to talk to you now!" I said urgently.

"Well hello to you to Christine, I thought you had better manners then that when greeti-"

"Annie, listen I didn't call to chit chat, there is a serious problem and it involves that masked man stalking me!" there I said it!

Before she had answered I heard an audible gulp "Christine, think of what you're saying before you speak it, please."

Please. Hmmm I think that was the first time I was hearing her ask something of me and use the word please.

"When have you ever asked me to do something and then followed it by please Annie? Anyways, listen I received a package today "she cut me off before I could even finish.

"I know" she said.

"You _know_? So it is true, you're in on this with him aren't you?" At this point I was beginning to feel betrayed and mad. "How could you do this to me, I'm not some mindless teenager that you gu-"

"CHRISTINE, listen to me!" she yelled "Listen to me good, this is not a game, everything that's happening is real, I can't stop it and I can't tell you anything more just do as he says and all will be fine."

"What are saying?" my confusion evident in my voice.

"Exactly what you heard love"

I gasped, hearing the voice of the man who was turning my world upside down coming from the one place, where I was to get my answers from wasn't what I had in mind.

"Why, Christine you sound so shocked, I did warn you I was watching you." He said mockingly.

This guy truly was a piece of work "where's my cousin, give it to her now!"

"Hmm, what exactly per say would you like me to _give her _Christine?"

"You know what I mean, please give her the phone." There I went again with the word please. Leave it up to him to make a good habit look bad.

"Since you ask so nicely Christine, I will oblige your request this time and give you _one minute_ precisely, with my word that I will not eavesdrop. Make it count, it will never happen again."

Wow, how gracious I thought "thanks…I guess?" what was I supposed to say, the guy was controlling my cousin too! And now was giving me a minute without him listening. How true that was I didn't know at the time. To be honest I still don't know if it is completely true to this day.

My cousin was back on "Christine please listen to everything I tell you, this is very, very important! All our lives depend on it, you're dealing or should I say we're dealing with a man who controls a lot more then you think, he can make anyone disappear without anyone questioning."

This information was what I wanted but it scared the hell of me at that moment.

"Annie, who is he? And what does he want from me?" I like only saw him once last summer, what could he possibly want from me?"

"He wants you. And if wants you, no one can stop him. Not the police or anyone. Just trust me when I say he controls most if not all of North America. I wish I could change things but I can't. If only he hadn't seen you when you visited back then."

Most of America, back then? "What do you mean back then Annie? When did he really see me?"

"Ah, question after question. My, my Christine you are quite the chatter box aren't you. I suppose you will grow out of that stage soon." His mocking highness was back.

"That wasn't a full minute." It was but I couldn't just accept everything like a "good girl".

"Lying does not become you my dear." Dam his sexy voice. I was only 15 but the guy had a voice like angel. Too bad he had to act like the devil.

"Listen, umm...Mr. Levine sir…"

"You may address me as Erik."

Erik, what a normal and nice name I thought. Too bad it was given to a wolf in sheep's clothing. Funny, never thought I would use that comparison on anyone.

"Erik." I said timidly "Can we discuss this in a sanely manner?"

"Do you like tea Christine?"

Huh? Tea? Great now he was def too I thought.

"No, I asked if we could discuss this in a _**sanely matter**_? I repeated again a bit louder this time. I thought maybe he had bad reception or something.

"And I asked you if you liked tea?"

Okay so he had heard it. "I-I guess sometimes depends what kind." Again too much information, a simple no or yes would be good, you would think!

"Meet me at the tea house on the corner of Lake St. tomorrow. I will have my driver pick you up after school."

"How can I trust you? And don't you live in California?" how was I to know he was a man of his word. What if he kidnapped me and rapped or killed me. If he was this crazy and powerful anything was possible.

He laughed lightly "I will not harm _you_ in any way. As for where I live Christine, you will soon come to learn that I can live anywhere I want" The way he had said you made me think about what my cousin had said; maybe he wouldn't harm me but what about my family.

"I don't know. I have to think of what to say to my mom."

"Don't worry about what to tell her, the school will make a very believable excuse for you."

The school would make an excuse for me? That meant that it was all under his control. The teachers and staff were all bought! I couldn't believe this.

"Oh my gosh, you actually bought my entire school didn't you?" it was finally dawning on me. This guy was more powerful then I could comprehend.

"I didn't buy it, I already owned it."

I don't know why but I remember wanting to cry at that moment. The way he had said he owned it felt more like he was referring to me.

"I will expect you at the tea house as soon as you are dismissed from you last class. Do not keep me waiting Christine."

That was all he said as he hung up. I was again left in silence. Thinking and anticipating of what our little meet and greet would be like at the tea house tomorrow

Never once again after my cousins warning did I think of getting my parents involved. If he could intimidate my cousin in that way what made me think my parents could do anything about it. I was beginning to think that I should get the police involved, but my cousin said he basically _owned_ them too. Impossible, he couldn't own the law, he wasn't above the law. He probably bought out some cops in L.A. and that's what my cousin probably meant. So I decided I would get the police involved, tomorrow, right after school when I am supposed to go meet him at the tea house. I would make sure I had escorts, armed escorts.

Little did I know that weather they were armed or not made no difference to the man in the white mask.

_____________________________________________________________________________________dun, dun, dun,dunnnnnnnn…….hope you guys are liking it. There is a lot more to come. If you want to see something happen please let me know I am all ears!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own poto

Chapter 6

You may wonder why I asked to meet with him. Two reasons to be exact crossed my mind; One, I wanted him to see that I was just a silly teenager nothing worth his time and secondly that I was happy being who and where I was.

Pretty dumb I know, but at the time it felt like a good plan. I was always told that I should always face a problem head on and solve it. And so far I had been ignoring it so I thought I should take the advice of almost every adult in my life and see what happens.

Well, funny how things never turn out how you want them to but it did give me a few memories to cherish.

The next morning proceeded as usual, I got up to a partly cloudy day in Seattle, complained in my mind that it was too early to get up, got dressed, had a banana and then headed off to school. Oh did I mention I did have my retarded black phone with me. I was not going to take any chances especially when my cousin was as serious about doing _as he said._

So as I entered the school and walked to my locker I noticed something different or should I say someone different. Waiting by locker was Sam.

"Good morning Christine." He said charmingly

"Hey" loosing speech was easy when around this guy.

He smiled "Listen I eh, wanted to ask you something."

Yes, yes, and yes. Whatever it was I already had an answer.

"I wanted to see if you would like to go to the last dance with me next month?" he shifted from one foot to another, looking as if he wasn't sure I would agree. "I know I'm asking a bit early but I wanted to make sure no one else asked you before I did."

Have I died and gone to heaven was all I could think of. My prince in shining armor was standing in front of me, asking me to go to the ball with him!

"Sure, that would be great." I said calmly. Which surprised me, cause inside I was screaming YES, YES ANYTHING YOU WANT! I shivered a bit because I was so excited and he mistook it as a sign of the chills.

"You cold?" he asked his eyebrows furrowed a bit in concern.

Great now what was I going to say, no Sam I'm just so excited because you asked me out to the dance that I shivered in excitement like a pathetic looser! So I answered the way any normal teenage girl would. I lied

"Just a little." I said sheepishly.

Just as I said it, he took of his red polo scarf he had on around his neck and placed it around mine. I was in complete bliss! Especially when his fingers brushed against my neck as he fiddled with the scarf making sure it covered my neck all around properly.

"There that ought to keep you warm." He said with a pleased smile on his face.

"Thanks, but you didn't have too." Yay, my vocabulary was back.

"Don't worry about, just stay warm." As he said this three things happened simultaneously, he brushed his right for-finger gently across my check, the bell rang and my _**new**_ phone began to vibrate.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah, sure see you at lunch." He smiled at that and turned to go to his class. Leaving me at my locker with his red scarf that smelled so good! And an annoying phone that would not stop vibrating! I quickly pulled it out of my bag and saw there was a text message on it. It read "Do not try my patience Christine."

_Try_ his patience. I don't even want any of his patience or him for that matter. I was about to text him back a few words of my own but my friend Angela and Sarah walked over.

"Oh my gosh, are you wearing Sam's scarf?" Angela asked and reached for it, and seeing the polo sign and smelling it her eyes grew wide "oh my gosh! You are!!!!

"Shhh, calm down Angela stop being the intercom of the school!" I know she was my friend but man did she have a loud obnoxious voice sometimes.

"Nice Christine, so what you guys going out now?" Sarah asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, I guess. He asked me to go to the movies with him this weekend and he just asked me to the last dance next month!" I said excitingly.

Angela gave a small squeal, and Sarah just smiled as usual. There were both happy for me, especially knowing that I had a crush on him for the longest time. But obviously I was the happiest.

"That makes you his girlfriend!" Angela said mockingly.

"Jealous?" I retorted.

"Kind of, but not in a wanting Sam sort of way, more like I wish Matthew was more like Sam and ask me to the last dance!" she said sullenly.

Matthew was in our class. He was very cute but also very slow and shy when it came to girls. I guess some guys are born with the confidence while others need to build up to it.

"He'll ask, just wait a little more, if he doesn't ask in two weeks then you just ask him." There just should be simple enough, there was nothing wrong with a girl asking a guy.

She look all depressed but answered "I guess, whatever let's get to class guys."

I quickly placed a few books that I didn't need in my locker and closed the door. We all began to walk to our class when my phone vibrated again. Great, this was going to be a problem. If I took it out now Angela and Sarah would see and ask questions. I did not want that to happen.

So as we entered our first class I went and sat in the back corner seat, that way there was no one on one side of me, I could quickly look at what my stalker wanted. I sat down and looked at the phone quickly as the teacher started taking roll of everyone.

"Take the scarf off now!" it read.

First thing that popped in my head was "yeah right" and then second was "only if you take of your silly little white mask." Funny how I found humor in it all at the beginning, had I taken things a bit more seriously I would have had more time with my family. But anyways I quickly texted him back with "you are not my father, so stop telling me what I can do!"

I know I could have just ignored it or said something more mature but that was my whole point I was trying to show him that I was only a teenager. I put the phone away, not caring what he would respond. I had Sam's scarf that would comfort me and keep me warm, nothing was going to spoil my moment.

Sure enough a second later I felt the vibration on the side of my leg, I didn't totally leave the bag on the ground knowing it would make a louder sound and alert the teacher of a phone in the class, which would lead to me being sent to the principal's office and having my phone taken away for the rest of the day so I leaned it against my leg. Not that having this particular phone taken away would be a bad thing but I didn't want to get anyone involved in this sticky situation I was temporally in. Or so I thought.

Just as the teacher was beginning her lesson, my phone stopped vibrating and began a tune. Swan lake to be exact, I didn't know if I should have been more embarrassed by the choice of melody or by the knowledge that the whole class including my teacher were staring at me.

"Christine, you should know better than to have a phone in class" Mrs. Tait my English teacher had said disappointingly "Go to the principal's office."

I sighed but got up and left the class. Angela and Sarah both looked surprised as I left, I could already see the questions and comments being formed in their heads. They knew I wasn't dumb enough to have a phone in class let alone having it on a melody. I think the whole class was thinking that as I walked out.

As I began to walk to the office I remember thinking how embarrassing the news was going to be when Sam hears of it. What if he decided that he didn't want to go to the dance with me, or didn't want to go to the movies either? I know silly thoughts, but normal thoughts none the less.

I entered the office and saw Mrs. Orten our school administrator going about her paperwork as usual.

"Hi Christine, what can I do for you?"

"I need to see the principal; I accidently had my phone in class."

She furrowed her brow a bit "well, I don't know if Mr. White is available no-"just as she was about to finish her phone ringed. She excused herself and picked it up. I noticed how she didn't say much but her facial expression changed and she went pale a bit.

She hung up the phone and looked at me with a sad expression on her face "I believe he is waiting for you now, just go thru that door."

"O-kay" I said hesitantly. Something was strange but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. None the less I followed her instructions and walked in to the principal's office.

As soon as I entered I felt something odd. I felt something was out of place. But ignored it thinking I was just being paranoid. Except for the chair Mr. White would be sitting in, the chairs back side was facing me so I couldn't see him. But I neared the desk and spoke.

"Um…Mr. White I know you're busy but I was called in here cause I accidently had my phone in class." Might as well get straight to the point and get out as soon as possible.

"I wouldn't say accidently Christine." said an all too smooth hypnotic voice.

I gasped and fell back into a chair that was behind me.

The big leather chair turned around to reveal not Mr. white my school principal but Erik my worst nightmare.

"Yes, you should sit down Christine; we apparently have some ground rules to go over again."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own poto

Chapter 7

"W-what are...?"

I was so shocked I couldn't finish my sentence. Seeing him in person and in school of all places threw me completely off balance.

"What am _**I**_ doing here Christine?" he finished my question for me and got out of his seat, and slowly began to make his way towards me.

Eyes wide, and my breathing coming in heavy gasps he knew the effect that he was having on me was more of fear then surprise. He made his way towards the chair I was sitting in and stopped when he was behind me. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes in order to calm myself; and just at that moment he whispered in my ear "Christine has been a naughty little girl, hasn't she?" his breath warm on my ear.

I gulped audibly and I think he chuckled lightly but I wasn't sure, considering the fact that I was about to go into full blown panic mode.

"What did you do with Mr. White?" I asked as my voice had become shaky and strained.

"_**With**_ him, I did not do anything; but _to _him, well that's just a volatile subject not suitable for a little girl like you."

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! MR. WHITE!" I yelled in a vain attempt for help. Which did not bode to well with Erik, for my choice of action caused a reaction from him that I could have done without.

He was a breath away from my face, eyes blazing fire. And that is when I realized why I was so afraid of him this time; the mask that covered one side of his face was black and not the flesh or white colored ones that I had seen him with before. It was as if he himself mirrored the blackness of the mask. His whole aura radiated merciless power with this black mask and that frightened me to the core.

"As long as you insist on acting like a little girl I will treat you as such _Christine._" He said as he again came a bit too close for comfort; a mere hair away from my face. I could smell his minty breath. Spearmint I remember, he smelled of spearmint coincidently my favorite type of mint flavor.

Feeling very uncomfortable having him that close and looking at me like I was a choice cut of beef, made me realize I was in way over my head. I could not handle this on my own anymore, I needed help.

"You forget who you belong to Christine. Accepting gifts..." he paused as his gaze moved to my neck and his face hardened as he began to remove the red scarf. "From an imbecile boy is not something I will tolerate from you _precious_." Two fingers caught my chin firmly and tipped it up "I am everywhere you are Christine, never doubt my word again." His icy tone sent chills up and down my spine. His eyes alone froze me to the point where my eyes watered because I was too afraid to blink.

I guess the scarf really pissed him off. But I didn't understand all that was happening. It didn't make sense. Why me? How could I, a simple, nothing special teenager get this man's attention to the point where he thought he owned me. I wasn't even 16 yet. And I never asked for Sam's scarf, he just gave it to me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him finally, but I was so scared that my voice barely came out and I wasn't sure if he heard me.

Then he smiled and spoke in that mesmerizing voice of his and I knew he had definitely heard. "Everything that you are, I want to make mine, _Christine." _

The way he said my name seemed to put me in a trance. Just as strings maneuver a puppet, so his voice bended my will to his. All I could do was gaze at his glorious green eyes and my mind would go blank. My fear and anger would vanish as if by magic. And I felt calm and safe, forgetting that I was in the same room alone with a man who was most likely as poisonous as a cobra.

And just like a cobra that has distracted and entranced you with its eyes, he began his assult. His lips touched mine for the very first time and the warm sensation of his lips sent chills up and down my spine, but this time it wasn't of fear but more of a foreign emotion. One that was new to me for I had never been kissed.

His kiss was gentle and soft, barely skimming across my lips, leaving behind an indescribable new sensation in its wake. I think he knew that was all I could handle and proceeded with utmost caution, being as gentle as possible. It felt exciting but very wrong at the same time. Here was this man who was most likely at least twice my age, following my ever move, watching and directing everything I did and now he was kissing me at school in the principal's office!

I whimpered slightly due to the stress of the situation and he mistook it as a sign that I liked it. In a way I did like it, but I knew it was wrong coming from him. In any case weather he really misunderstood or just took advantage of the situation, he came a lot closer and put his hands on either side of the chair I was sitting on and just as he tried to intensify the kiss, the school bell rang; Loud.

The kiss ended just as suddenly as it had started and I took a deep breath in and along with it, the musky smell of his cologne and the tasty spearmint air that he breathed; for though the kiss ended he did not pull away from my face. He was still close enough to do it again but he didn't, instead he spoke.

"Go, Christine. Go be a little girl for a while longer." He said with his eyes closed as if pained by some unseen force that was causing him physical harm.

I didn't have to be told twice, scared out of my wits with everything that had just transpired I scrambled from my chair and ducked under his arms and left without looking back. Chest heaving and adrenaline rushing through me I rushed to the bathroom just as the classes were being dismissed. I really didn't want anyone seeing me in this state.

I quickly went into one of the stalls and dropped my bag as I collapsed onto the toilet and began to sob uncontrollably. Everything had changed; my whole life was being flipped upside down. I didn't want any of this! I wanted my plain, predictable life back. I wanted to have too much homework and I wanted to have projects that would take up my whole weekend. I wanted what every other teenager loathed because I knew I had it good. And now everything that I did appreciate was being slowly ripped from my life because of one man.

A man who could have anyone he wanted, especially someone his age; but no, he felt for some sick perverted reason to come into my life uninvited. What intrigue did I hold for him? What intellect could I possibly have that he seeks to find?

I stopped crying the minute I heard the bathroom door open. I needed to collect myself and go on with the rest of the day as if nothing happened. I couldn't let anyone know let alone see me like this. I pulled myself together and told myself I could do this, I was a strong and smart person and I would figure out a way out of this. And crying my eyes out would not be a good start.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hands and blew my nose on some toilet paper. I took a few calming deep breaths and acted up my decision. I left the stall and walked to a sink where I splashed some water on my face.

Thank goodness the girls in the bathroom didn't suspect anything, for they just said hi and went about their business. Had it been Angela or Sarah they would have known in an instant. But now I had calmed down quite a bit and headed out the bathroom door.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly. I didn't go to lunch though; I pretended I had some homework to do for our math class that was right after lunch. Had I gone I knew I would see Sam and I really didn't need or want that kind of attention today. I had more attention coming from the opposite sex to handle for one day.

The school day came to a close and I was very grateful it had come quickly. I wanted to go home and flop on to my bed and think. But then I remembered something that shot panic through me again. The tea house; I was to meet him there after school.

I didn't want to go. I couldn't go! Not after what he did. Surely he didn't expect me to go. Did he?

Well there was one way to find out. I packed the books I would need for homework tonight and went downstairs toward the back exit of the school. There was no way I was going to go, weather _his_ driver was there or not. I walked alongside the trees and fence trying to be unseen as much as possible. I peeked through a bush and saw that indeed there was a car waiting with a chuffer standing by the passenger side! Unbelievable!

I had to escape without him seeing me. There was no way I was going to meet my personal psycho sent from hell again! I quickly turned back and ran to the back parking and made my way through the gate. It would take me longer to get home because now I would have to circle the whole school, but that was a small price to pay in order to avoid _him._

I started to relax more as I made my way past the gate and onto the street. Leaving the school and his driver behind brought a sense of well deserved peace.

But what I should have said was a short momentary peace for just as I rounded the corner a sleek, black 911 Porsche was parked with the passenger side door open and a masked man staring at me with hard green eyes through the front windshield.

I froze in place. The shock and surprise of seeing him and of him literally knowing my every move threw me off my tracks and before I knew what I was doing, I ran!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own poto.

My sincere apologies for delaying this chapter, I hope the length of this chapter will satisfy my wonderful readers.

Chapter 8

I really was not a good runner. Heck, I never was a good runner EVER! Why I thought it was a good idea; I don't know. And yet for some insane incomprehensible reason I decided to run the moment I saw him, but that wasn't the worst of my self-destructive spontaneous decision.

Yes there is more; First off, I have never heard of a human being to ever out run a Porsche, so what was I really trying to accomplish? Again, I don't know really, other then the fact that he scared the life out of me and I wanted to disappear from the scene ASAP! Secondly I ran in the complete opposite direction! Instead of running back to the school where there were people around and shelter, I ran in the direction of the lovely forest slash park that surrounded my school! Seriously the odds were against me!

The minute I ran past his car, the first thing I heard was the passenger side door close and the quick acceleration of his car along with the dreadful screeching sound of tires that accompanied it. I didn't turn to see which way or how fast he was coming because honestly I really didn't want to waste a mila-second of time on something that really wouldn't make a difference. Obviously he was following me and what I really needed to concentrate on was a way to figure out the best way to GET away!

Heedlessly I ran towards the park, not once thinking that there was easy access for a car especially a Porsche. A small car like that would easily drive along the wide pathway. Panting and gasping for air as I ran was kind of blurring my vision. Not to mention my back pack heavy with text books slamming into my lower back as I ran. I was winded already and unfortunately I still had a ways to go before I would be able to reach home.

I still had to go thru a small part of a forest. And that's when it hit me; if I made it to the forest he couldn't reach me. He would have to get out of his car.

Still running I looked back to check and see how far he was behind me. I probably shouldn't have looked because seeing him still following me brought another new wave of panic! The feeling was one where I should have recognized and not given into, like when someone is afraid of heights and they have to cross a bridge from one cliff to another; they always say "don't look down" cause while still a bit ignorant you probably will make it across a lot sooner than if you do look down.

Well Mr. Levine in his black Porsche was my cliff. And seeing him through the windshield of his car, with his black mask made my ignorance flee and faced me with a reality I wish never existed. My adrenaline pumping, heart pounding and breaths coming in quicker than it should, distracted me to the point where my own negligence brought me down hard.

I never saw it coming. There was no way for me to have known it was there. Sometimes I think even if I was facing forward and watching where I was going, I probably would have tripped over that dammed little piece of twig.

Yes, I fell. As embarrassing as it is to say it, I actually tripped on a small piece of twig.

How, you may ask? Simple really, the stupid twig had a sharp point that I had directly stepped on, which obviously prompted my legs to collide with one another in an odd jump which led to my downfall as we know it. And boy did I fall. I don't think I have ever had a fall like that before.

I fell down in an utmost dreadful manner. Hands flailing about up in the air, back pack gaining momentum by gravity to slam my back as soon as I fall, and head still turned to the side; I fell and skidded the pavement while managing to give my head a good bump on the edge of the walkway. If only I had been a couple inches to the left I would have hit grass, but as always my luck had run out.

The second I hit the ground I felt pain explode throughout my body and my vision blurred. More like beginning to blacken, not only o the fact that I hit my head on pavement but also to the burning sensation on my arms, especially my left arm, it felt like it was on fire! I guess all my weight came down on my poor left arm and it took the worst of the fall.

"CHRISTINE!! YOU OKAY!!!" Someone yelled my name.

Though my head was pounding, I was able to lift my head and see who it was and to my utter surprise and relieve, I saw Sam running towards me just as the black Porsche drove past me with a very angry looking Erik. A look that promised me that this was only a brief reprieve from the control and obedience he required of me.

"Christine, are you alright?" Sam crouched down beside me as he started taking my back pack off. I whimpered when he accidently touched my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it worse, my God Christine what where you running from?" The look of concern on his face was so sweet. That it almost made my fall worth it.

"I…I thought someone was following me." There I said it. I had to let someone know and who better then my knight in shining armor.

His repeated what I said "Someone was following you?" he paused for another second as he stared at the direction the Porsche had left. "Was it that black Porsche that drove past as you fell?

Bingo!

"Yes" I croaked out. I needed to tell someone and since he saw him might as well tell the truth.

"Did you see who in the car?"

I was about to tell him but fear stopped me again. What if Erik came after Sam. Every word that my cousin had said popped back into my mind, about how powerful he is. And if the incident of seeing him in my principal's office today was any indication of that then I probably should keep my mouth shut. Or else poor Sam might end up paying the price.

"No, maybe I just panicked." I lied. If this was the only way I could protect him then I would continue to lie for as long as it took.

He nodded and just continued to look at my injuries with much concern. If he had any doubts in his mind of my answer he never verbally expressed them.

The pain was beginning to get worse not only was I bleeding from my elbow and knee but my head was pounding like crazy. I really didn't think I could walk let alone get up at the moment.

As if reading my mind he literally picked me up into his embrace and began walking back in the direction of the school.

"Sam you don't have to carry me I ca-"I tried to keep my dignity but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Christine you can't walk, and there is no way I'm going to let you attempt it. From the looks of it that nasty red mark on the side of your head tells me you knocked your head pretty hard on that pavement."

I flinched as he said the word pavement. Yes my head was pounding like crazy and being reminded of the assailant was not making it any better.

He cradled me closer to his muscled chest and I leaned into him happy to oblige my rescuer. I inhaled deeply, and took in the wonderful smell that was all charm and Eternity. He was my distraction that I so needed. He was my normalcy in a world that was dragging me into chaos. Why he came at the time he did, I don't know but the memories he gave will last me forever.

"Christine, you with me?" he asked with worry in is voice.

Coming out of my thoughts I answered faintly "Yeah, sorry I was just closing my eyes for a moment." And dreaming of you!

"Don't fall asleep sweetie, that's the worst thing you can do after a head trauma."

I really had head trauma because I just heard him call me Sweetie! He called me sweetie! This whole day was a lot to handle but it was beginning to be worth it.

We reached the school and he took me directly to the nurse's room and gently set me down on the exam table. "Don't move and don't fall asleep, let me go find the nurse." He said as he ran off in search of the nurse.

As I lay there thinking about how his concern set butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I lost all grip on reality. That was the magic and charm of Sam. He gave off this sense of male protectiveness that made you feel safe and secure whenever he was around. Like whatever happened there was always a way out and he would be there to make sure to guide you through it. And as I wrapped that comfort of protection that Sam offered like a warm blanket, I forgot that there was nothing that could keep _**him**_ away from me. And I didn't feel the air become a bit colder and my bodies' instinctual alarm go off, as goose bumps formed all over.

"Payment of your disobedience will be taken without mercy." The heart stopping eerie voice of Erik whispered in my ear. I jerked quickly to the left looking thinking I would see him there, but as I looked around the room he was nowhere to be found.

I shivered involuntarily as his words sank in. What made me think I would be safe? Especially here in my school that he owns. I was in his playground.

My head thumping with pain due to my quick motion, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, willing the pain to go away. I needed to be on alert.

"Escape me once, but escape me twice Christine…." A chilling yet masculine laugh echoed all around "and you will find more than kisses to blush about."

"Leave me alone….please." Anxiety kicked in and my voice came out strangled.

"You are mine Christine, accept it or be broken by it."

I broke out in a cold sweat at his last words, but didn't have time to dwell on it, for Sam was back with the nurse.

The nurse, Mrs. Moore took one look at me and began her motherly assessment. "Oh, honey! You look awful. What were you doing?" She quickly put on some medical gloves and grabbed some cotton swabs along with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and began cleaning my wounds.

Sam was watching me from the doorway with concern and it made my heart break in two.

"Ohhh my, look at this bump on your head, we better get an ice pack on that right away!" she got up and opened a drawer with one of those pop and it freezes ice packs and placed it on my head.

"Now tell me how in the world, you got all bruised up honey."

Before I could contemplate what to say Sam answered for me.

"She was being followed by a car." He said as he continued to look at me.

A look of shock reached Mrs. Moore's face "You were being followed! Oh my, we have to call the police!"

My eyes grew wide and I was just about to object when the phone rang. Mrs. Moore got up and answered it by the second ring.

"Don't be scared Christine, tell her the truth." Sam urged.

I smiled a little thinking I could play it off by saying it was all in my imagination "I could be mistaken; maybe I wasn't being followed at all."

He scowled at my remark but didn't have a chance to respond for Mrs. Moore came back to tend to my wounds and said something that confirmed that I said the right thing to protect Sam.

She turned around towards Sam and said sternly "Thank you Sam for bringing her but you can go now, she will be well taken care of."

"I can wait and take her home, I don't wan-"

"That won't be necessary Sam her ride will be waiting for her as soon as I am done tending her wounds, now go before you're late for practice." Her voice left no room for argument and basically sealed my fate.

With an expression of defeat he left with a goodbye and I was left with a nurse that fussed over every little scratch, making sure to disinfect and bandage. I already knew she was following orders given to her by Erik. Why else would her demeanor change so drastically after the phone call, and basically ordering Sam to leave with not so much as a chance for him to protest?

It was him, and if I had any doubts, they were vanished by the sight of the extra long black limo that awaited me at the end of the stairs at the front of the school.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but life has decided to not give me a moment of downtime so I could write. Hope you all liked this chapter and please R&R! thank you!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own poto.

Chapter 9

I stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at the limo with dread. Just thinking of him in there waiting for me; probably just waiting to chide me like a child made my stomach churn into a whole new set of knots.

My head hurt, my body hurt all over due to my fall which was _**his **_fault to begin with! And now I was expected to go into this gigantic black limo that so portrayed the personality of the man who was in it. Black; considered by many a classic elegant color, a color that held sophistication and style all on its own. A color you could never go wrong in, like the little black dress your mom has that you admire and wish to grow into one day, or the black leather couch that makes your whole living room look like a million bucks. That's what I used to see when I saw black, but now as I stared at this black limo before me, and as his black mask came to mind, my opinion on the color changed drastically. It's more of a curse now. Like a black shadow that never allows a moment of sunshine to warm you, relentlessly following your every move and making you feel cold.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and made my way down the stairs that led to my black doom. I had just about stepped off the last step when the limo door opened from the inside and my principal Mr. White stepped out with a grim look upon his face.

I stood there surprised as I stared at him with eyes that pleaded for help. I knew he was and had to be under his employ for if he wasn't he would have alerted the police by now and my family. But he just stared at me with helpless eyes that said "Sorry kid, I would help if I could"

I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. I already knew Erik had the run of the school, what difference if the principal steps out of his limo, right?

I glanced down in defeat and was about to pass Mr. White when he gently held me in place by my arm and said, "Be careful Christine, don't anger the wolf that protects you, lest he decide to bite you instead." Then he dropped his hand quickly and walked up the stairs leaving me to stare after him thinking on his cryptic words.

"Come inside little _Red_, we have a lot to discuss." Erik's sleek voice came from inside the limo.

I gulped.

He chuckled.

And with great reluctance I entered into the wolf's lair.

As I was entering the limo I paused with one foot in the door waiting for him to move so I could sit, but he didn't move, which meant he wanted me to cross over him to the other side. What a sick freak I thought. And by the smirk on his face he seemed to be enjoying my unease.

Fine, I thought he wanted me to cross over, I would. But not next to him, I would sit on the side seat of the limo. But I think my facial demeanor tipped me off to my plan, because before I barely made it past him, he grabbed me by my waist and settled me down on his lap!

Okay, now I was scared solid, frozen in place, literally.

"Where you going _little red?_" he whispered in my ear. And all I could feel was his warm breath on my ear and that I was sitting on his lap and something was poking my bottom. And the thought of what it might be freaked me out.

I knew about _those _parts of a guy, I wasn't stupid. Some of my friends had already done a few things that they probably shouldn't, but some teenage hormones are harder to control then others I guess. I knew mine were in control, most of the time at least when Sam wasn't around. But nonetheless hearing about stuff and actually feeling stuff are completely different experiences. And I was finding I was not ready in any way for this particular feeling especially with this man.

"Is little Red afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" he mused.

I know I was wearing red, but this was ridicules and annoying, "Stop calling me red…….please?" the coldness that entered his eyes the moment I spoke sternly, turned my command into a weak request that was more of a pathetic plea. Not exactly how I had wanted to come across but nothing was turning out the way I wanted lately.

"What is it _Christine?" _ He said menacingly through his teeth and I knew I was in trouble, "Am not as strong as your pathetic little beau?

He drew me closer to where our faces were barely an inch apart and all I could feel was his hot minty breath on my face and those eyes of deep forest green that were burning their way through the barriers of my soul. I could never truly explain the intensity of his stare other than they looked only to possess. And I could easily see him tearing down all my walls with just his smoldering gaze.

I couldn't answer him. All I could do was just hold his hypnotic gaze with wide pleading eyes. I was afraid of who he was and what he could do. How far he would go to, or maybe I should say how far I would push him to go. And his hold on me was becoming tighter, making my scratches begin to burn even more.

"Please, let me go…you're hurting me."

His eyes relaxed a bit as did his hold on me and he began looking at my injuries as if he had forgotten and now that he was reminded he was truly concerned. He set me down next to him and without a word began inspecting every wound that was inflicted upon me because of him. I tried to stop him when he was folding up my jeans to look at my knees, but the look he shot me told me froze me in place. He looked; he opened, assessed and reapplied the bandage. And when he was rolling down my jeans he was taking his sweet time as if he wasn't enjoying caressing my legs.

"How does your head feel?

He asked without even looking at me, while still reopening each bandage and examining the wounds himself. As if he were a doctor carefully making sure they were cleaned thoroughly. It irked me a bit; he was the reason why I was covered in scratches! Cornering me like that, and expecting me to follow his every word. Why should I? I owed him nothing, other than a big smack in the head so he could feel the same pain I was in! And I think I let my temper get the better of me.

"Like it hit pavement." I said sarcastically, and was very proud that I voiced it so.

He looked up with nostrils flaring "Don't provoke me Christine; I will not hesitate to take you now!"

Take me? That was open to interpretation. And the look he was giving me didn't look like the one they mean when they take you away from somewhere, it was more of a look that I saw in movies when a guy wanted something from the girl; like her body.

Yeah, that shut me up good.

"Get used to my touch Christine." And with that said he sat back in his seat and took on a professional manner as if he wasn't the one a second ago almost kneeling and checking my every scratch with concern etched on his face.

Even though I was still scared and worried about what he was going to say or do, I still couldn't help but feel angry and a little worried; angry because he had no right to me and worried that my parents were going to realize that I haven't come home yet and would want an explanation of where I have been the minute I get home. I really didn't want to tell them, this was just too bizarre and unbelievable! I still couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"To every disobedient action, there is a consequence Christine. I have warned you more than once and now you will see what _**you**_ have brought upon your loved ones." He said with void of any emotion.

His tone scared me the most. I had never heard him this void of emotion when he spoke. It was always insulting, angry or just plain old bossy. Like when someone shows emotion while they speak, at least you know what's coming. When Erik speaks without emotion, (as I have learned now) than you are truly blindsided. And I don't think there is anyone alive not wanting to know what was coming, especially if it was bad.

And what I saw next blew me away and brought me crashing down on what felt like broken glass. For on the screen in front of me was my cousin, via live through satellite most likely, tied to a chair and gagged with two big buff guys standing on each side of her.

Now this pissed me off and before I could really think I blurted out "What the fuck do you think you're doing Asshole!"

I was expecting anything and everything from him, but I sure as hell didn't expect him to give an order to have my cousin slapped hard twice. I winced and cried out for them to stop. And they did but only to begin ripping apart her blouse.

"What are they doing…….STOP!!" I yelled at the screen but they continued to strip her down to her bra. I turned back and forth from screen to Erik, Erik to screen. What was he doing? This was worse than any nightmare I could think of. And just at that moment as Erik sat void of any emotion when the words of my cousin came to mind "obey Mr. Levine in whatever he asks."

"You said you would not interfere in my family, stop this…..please" I begged, I had no choice. I don't know exactly what they had planned for my cousin but seeing her gagged, bound and with a bloody lip did not sit well with me at all.

"tsk, tsk, Christine, I said I would not interfere at the moment. That moment has passed." He smirked with utmost arrogance at having caught me so gullible. "Now for every act of disobedience, she will suffer the consequence."

"NO! Why her, there my actions and I'm responsible for the consequences, hit me!" I fell to my knees by his feet and begged him again. I looked up at him showing him I would do anything for him to stop, and I swore I would have at that moment. Knowing that my cousin was enduring pain because of me was the worst feeling I had ever endured.

He looked at me amused and with what seemed like pity, "Very admirable of you Christine, to want to take upon yourself what she endures. But there is a reason I do not inflict such type of punishment to you, my love." He came forward and cupped my chin as he looked into my eyes, "You are far too exquisite, and too rare a gem for me to soil." His thumb traced over my bottom lip and a single tear slid down my check.

I was afraid, tired and willing to do anything to make this all just stop, "Please I'll do anything just make them stop."

"You can make it all stop Christine; the power is in your hands. Just choose her punishment and it will be done swiftly."

"Punishment? I thought you just said I could make it all stop." I asked confused.

"Yes, precious you can, choose her punishment, either her business or her virtue." And with that he brought his lips to lightly skim over mine.

I didn't move an inch. I was too scared that he was testing my obedience and if I moved he would end up choosing for me. At least I would not choose for her rape.

He withdrew hesitantly, "Choose now before I choose for you love, and I can assure you, you won't like what I opt for." He smiled wickedly showing his perfect white teeth and his black mask glistening in the light from inside the limo.

"The business" I answered quickly.

He laughed and literally picked me up and cradled me by his chest. I was startled by how quick he moved and by his sheer strength. I weighed 120 pounds but he moved me as is I weighed nothing.

"Release her, and take care of the merchandise." He spoke to the screen and that's when I realized that they could hear and see us just as I was seeing and hearing them. I pushed forward and was about to talk to my cousin when he stopped me.

"Shhhh….they will not hurt her, you have my word." He said tenderly as he caressed my hair.

I just stared him, confused at his different temperaments and sudden shifts of mood. One moment he was cold and calculated while others gentle and warm. There was another emotion I chose to ignore, because I was not ready to cross that bridge yet.

"How can I trust your word?" I said blankly.

He smiled handsomely at me as if to dazzle me and it would have almost worked had I not just witnessed what I would later find out, the least of what he could do.

"I am the only one you can trust Christine, in fact you already do and have for years." He stated factually.

Seeing the confusion in my face he chuckled and even though I hated him at the moment I couldn't help but think what a beautiful laugh he had, or voice for that matter. One would think it belonged to an angel sent from heaven to sooth and calm vexed nerves. How ironic I thought.

"I would never trust you, your nothing like anyone I would be friends with. We have nothing in common"

His smile turned wicked then and he came close as if he was to kiss me but instead came near my ear and whispered "We have more in common than you think precious. The heart that beats in your chest beats because of me. It is my blood that saved your life. So you see love, we have more in common than you think."

Blood? Saved my life? What was he talking about?

"What are talking about?" I asked with a scowl.

He leaned back and settled me more comfortable on his lap as one of his hands began to play with my hair, "A discussion for another time perhaps…I believe we still have a small matter to resolve. One that involves a certain jock named Sam."

Oh, no there came the stare that shot daggers at me again. Just when I thought the worst was over and I could maybe go home.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! More to come, but it won't be coming as quickly as I know you all would prefer. Sorry, I will try my best! Thank you to all who Read and Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own poto

Chapter 10

"Your infatuation with the _**suckling**_ will not be tolerated." He emphasized the word suckling with such disgust that I felt disgusted. But for what I wasn't sure. He had a strange influence on me even then.

"You will avoid and disengage from any conversations he wishes to have with you. You will participate in any after school "_fundraising activities"_ that are to be held by the school. In fact there will be no after school activities, where you are concerned. "The way he had just devised out the rules for my life irked me more then usual. Who did he think he was, my dad?

I looked at him irritated and he noticed. But before I could explain why he kissed me again. And this wasn't just the quick pecks that he had done before. This was something terribly new for me and I was not waiting for a full blown cradle down to the seat, tongue twisting with mine while he got all touchy feely with my thigh type of kiss.

So I did the only thing I could at the moment. The only weapon I had, my teeth. Yes I bit his lip.

What else could I have done? He was way too strong for me to push off. I don't think pinching his arms would have worked cause the guy had on a suit; maybe if he were shirtless I might have had a chance by pinching him and having it actually cause him enough discomfort for him to stop. But that was an entirely different scenario. I don't think the guy ever wore ordinary clothes like a t-shirt or something that _we_ small people do. All high and mighty must always wear, from the looks of it, designer clothes.

He jerked backed suddenly and brought his hand (that was on my thigh) to his lip, as it came away there was a little bit of blood. His eyes glittered menacingly for a moment and I all but screamed. I think he saw that I was about to and changed his demeanor quickly.

He smiled at me. But it wasn't a smile where one gets comforted. Oh no, it was one of those "you're going to pay, dearly" kind of smiles. And when it came from this particular person I knew it was going to cost more than I had or willing to pay.

"That, my dear just cost you precious time I was willing to give you to…."he paused a moment while as if debating what word he would choose. As he gazed over my face, then chest and back up to my face he finished "mature."

Ohhh, that was the worst insult I had ever received from anyone! How dare he think or even suggest such innuendo. I was not the one who was obsessed with a fifteen year old. I was not the one expecting that a fifteen year old have boobs like a twenty year old!

Now I was really beginning to get angry, not just annoyed but seriously full blown angry. I felt belittled and insulted by a _**man**_ who was at least twice my age who expected me to behave as if I was a woman.

I was not! I was just a girl who wanted to do what every other fifteen year old girl did. Have a lot of friend and talk about the first time you kissed your boyfriend with her friends for hours on the phone!

That was it, I thought. I needed to really clear the air here and let this guy know that I was not anything close to what he wanted because I was just a girl, not a woman he imagined me to be.

"Listen, Mr. Levine..."

"Erik" he stated.

"Err…Erik, look I'm sorry I bit you, but I'm not some woman, I'm just a girl. I have no desire to grow into one anytime soon. I-"he cut me off again.

"That's exactly why I have watched over you these many years my sweet. I have made sure you stayed pure and clean. I would not want you to turn into a woman unless it is by my doing." His voice turned into low melodic tone that I guess now I realize is called seductive.

My eyebrows came together in a frown that issued concern and curiosity at the same time.

"You want to know what it is that turns a girl to a woman, don't you Christine?" he said saucily. And it was scarring me again.

"I'm only a fifteen year old girl." I said trying to get my point across.

"You were ready for more since May of 2005 my dear."

May of 2005? What in the world was he refer-? Oh my gosh! How could he know! Impossible!

I don't know how many colors one could blush, but I guarantee I showcased it all in that moment. It was so embarrassing that I literally felt sick to my stomach. How could he have known the date of when I first started my period!

In that moment I realized two things simultaneously; one, that he was speaking the truth when he said he had been watching me and two, that if he has been that observant, by what means and measure was it achieved. Did he have cameras or eavesdropping spyware littered across my house or room? Because that was the only way he could know such personal information.

"What do you want from me?" I closed my eye as I asked. I was seriously too embarrassed and starting to feel scared again. This was something or I should say he was someone that was not going to go away that easily. I had just realized that my little problem was not as little as I thought it was.

He arched his visible eyebrow and wet his lips as he answered "Isn't it obvious my dear? I do not want _anything_ from you, I want all of you."

Later that day after I explained to my mother why I had been dropped off in a limo, and why I was two hours late. She believed me. Thanks to the man who came up with the lie. I told her the school was surprising all their honor roll students today with a special lunch and drive from school in a limo. It wasn't hard to believe since my school did have perks for kids who worked hard to be and stay in honor roll. She did say what a waste of money it was and that it would be spoiling us instead of teaching you that it's in our best interest to study hard. I just nodded my head in agreement saying she was right, but deep inside I only wished it was something like that, I would choose to be spoiled than to be controlled by Erik.

"Mom, did you have any like admirers when you were growing up?" I had to ask. Maybe she could give advice that might help.

She was cutting some carrots and stopped as I asked her the question. She turned around with an expression only described as ecstatic. "Christine! Awww, my baby's all grown up and has a boyfriend!"

Oh brother, why did I even ask? I swear I knew she was going to get all motherly on me. Ah! Why couldn't parents realize that you don't want to be babied when you can actually legally drive a car! Seriously this was turning out to be the worst day ever.

"Honey, what happened to your head? And elbow?"

Well that was a quick change of subject. And I couldn't be happier; I really did not want to get in a discussion regarding my so called "private life" with her if she was going to treat me like a baby.

"Gee, mom you just noticed?" I said sarcasticly.

"Don't get sassy with me Christine, what happened?"

"Nothing just P.E. mom, we were running a lap and I fell, no biggie." She nodded with a bit of worry as she too observed my wounds. But she believed me. I wonder how she would react if I told her I was being followed by a crazy rich man who wants me and knows everything about me. Probably has camera's hidden in our home and had your sister's daughter tied to a chair about to be raped.

I know my situation was not funny in the least but I couldn't help but giggle at the image of her reaction to all that. She would most likely lock me up in my room, call the police or FBI, make them put me in their protective care and still run around like a chicken with their head cut off.

Yeah I guess some people are more prone to panic then placid thinking. Go figure?

I left my mom and went to my room, I honestly didn't feel hungry. I felt tired, weary and my brain was in overload with all the things that happened today.

I plunked down on my bed and regretted for my wounds and head screamed in protest at the pain I just caused them. I closed my eyes and just lay there thinking.

I should say, I tried thinking but my brain was not co-operating. It was all too much and all I could do was sleep and let my body rest. It had endured enough chaos to last the whole year, if not more. I closed my eyes and dreamed a world without Erik.

"Late as always. Here comes Miss. Late Starter." Sarah gave her usual welcome as I entered our home room. Yes, I had a nickname, and it was Miss Late Starter. Dorky I know but it was true. I never made it to school on time. I hated waking up in the morning and everyone knew that. In fact I think they even got tired of marking me tardy so they just stopped. It didn't help anyways. I got up when I got up. No matter how early I woke up I was always late.

"Save it Sarah, we all know I'm late. Think of something new this morning will ya." I said as I sat down at my desk and began to take out my folder and books.

"Aren't we touché this morning" Sarah said saucily.

"Sorry Sarah, just not in the mood this morning."

"Bad night?"

"No, it's just to dam early to learn numbers." I lied. I was actually wide awake. I just couldn't tell her I was edgy because I was being constantly monitored. But she knew I hated math so she just took it as truth.

"What happened to your forehead, Chris?" she asked with the regular concern everyone else had.

"Nothing just tripped in the yard yesterday while helping my dad with the yard." She nodded as if it were true and continued on with what was on her mind.

"Hey, did you see the list on Mr. Eddard's door?"

Mr. Eddard was our P.E. teacher.

"No, why?" I answered back as I flipped through to the lesson that we were on.

"Were on opposing teams this year for flag football." She said disappointedly.

Sarah and I loved everything about P.E. except for the races. We liked to run but not when we were being timed. We both hated restrictions like that, that's why we got along so well together.

"Great, what a morning this is turning out to be." Can anything else go wrong in my life I thought?

Class went on as usual and so did the day. As I went from class to class I was surprised not to see Sam. We usually passed each other during third and fourth period. I really didn't think much of it; guess he had things to do. And to be honest I was a little relieved to not see him, I really didn't want to aggravate Erik. Because that would mean, he would want to see and _discuss_ the matter again. And I did not want to discuss anything with him ever.

Maybe if I just followed his rules for a while he may get bored. Like ignoring a bully at school; the less ammunition you gave them (like crying and calling them names), the less interested they became. Now, I know it was a dumb plan. But at the time it was all I had.

Soon the day would be over as I was in my last class; P.E., the whole day had gone rather smoothly with no sign of him. Or Sam, which was strange but maybe he was absent today. I would have loved to have found out but with my new rule in mind I strayed from that endeavor.

We got into our teams and started doing short little runs and stretches, as we were going to kick off our new little season of flag football! I was very active in sports. I loved basketball, football, and especially Volleyball. Soccer was good too but dam there was a lot of running around!

Well we got into position and the teacher blew his whistle. I was on offense and I could see my friend Sarah was an outside linebacker playing defense obviously. I had been given the wide receiver role. I was fine with that. I hated it when it got too crowded. I was happy playing on the outskirts and if they threw me the football I knew exactly where to go.

The game had started and as I thought they used me, since I was nice and open, or so I thought.

I caught the ball and just as I turned around to run, Sarah slammed into the side of my face and body. Her mouth open, and gasping, she landed on top of me as we both hit the floor with a thud. Oh my goodness, pain was roaring all over my body. Scratches and bruises from yesterday were nowhere near healing and now this!

"Ah, sorry Christine, I thought you were gonna turn the other way." She said as she was checking her teeth with her fingers.

"Dam Sarah, you bit my cheek!" I exclaimed as I realized she had scratched me with her front teeth!

"Didn't mean to Chris, it was an accident, I thought you were going to turn right not left." She explained.

I was going to say it was okay but the Mr. Eddard came and sent Sarah to the nurse and me, well let's just say the black limo was already at the front of the school by the time I had an ice pack on my cheek.

I knew the drill; I didn't say anything and just walked in the limo. Sat down next to him as he examined my face and informed we were on our way to his doctor for a tetanus shot!

"WHAT! I am not getting a shot!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own poto.

Chapter 11

I hated needles! The last shot I had received was when I couldn't remember and I planned on keeping it that way.

He snorted at me and flippantly said "Stop acting like a petulant little child. You will get the shot if I have to tie you down and give it to you myself."

His tone gave no quarter to argue. And I didn't plan to at the moment.

So I did the only option left to me; I sulked all the way to his weird looking doctor that looked like the reincarnate of Albert Einstein. Figures he would take me to an old doctor. I already got the impression he did not want anyone young and handsome around me, even if they were a doctor.

He kept on staring at me as if I was a specimen in a petri-dish. It unnerved me but what could I have done. Mr. "do it or I will give it to you myself" was standing right next to me, making sure I didn't run at the last minute.

"Alright, Christine this is just a small little shot, it won't hurt a bit. I promise." He was talking in a tone one would take with a five year old. And it really got on my nerves. What was it with people babying me; did I have "helpless" written on my forehead?

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I remarked rudely.

"_**Christine…**_need I remind you of yesterdays consequences?" his icy tone and glare silenced my tongue from speaking any further. I did not want any sort of repeat from yesterday. Which I still could not believe that it actually happened, but for now I needed to concentrate on what was being dealt to me. And it was one shiny needle trying to make contact with my soft, highly penetrable skin.

All I can say is; I tried.

But I still could not shake my phobia off. I hated needles with a passion. Needles should not puncture skin and slide in a vein. It's just wrong. There is a reason why skin covers blood and veins, so nothing should go in and nothing should come out. That is how I thought and no one was going to change it.

"Okay….here we go, nice and easy"

I saw him bring that sharp shiny needle closer to my arm and I tried to move but Erik grasped my arms in a steel hold. I think he figured I was going to run the minute I saw the needle. He was right on, but I couldn't move, his hold was strong. Panic started bubbling its way through my stomach and adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I wanted to kick and scream but with Erik holding me in a vice grip I couldn't move. My breathing became labored and the stress of the situation got to me, I started feeling light-headed and the last thing I felt as I collapsed on Erik's arm was the sharp prick of a needle that entered my arm. And my feet, in a last ditch attempt to defend myself, kicked the doctor right in the groin.

The yelp I heard as I blacked out, gave me a satisfaction that would last for a very long time. They couldn't stop me, I won, and I prevailed! But later I would come to retract that thought because I still got the shot, passed out into the arms of a man who would take any reason to hold me and I knew there were going to be dire consequences to my actions, especially since he warned me before hand.

I woke up feeling woozy but very comfortable. I was warm, my arm hurt but that was to be expected since I got a shot.

I got a shot? Holy moly! That realization shot me straight up from where I was lying. Or should I say whom I was lying on.

As the sleep haze left my eyes, I realized I was in a bed, a large one at that; with black silk sheets from what my hands could feel. I felt a chill go thru me and understood why, since I was wearing a black silk nightgown myself. And a very muscular, hot and half naked Erik under me!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I yelled and jumped off of him and grabbed the sheets to cover myself. The nightgown was long but silk is not a very concealing type of material. I can only imagine how translucent I looked.

"Behave precious, you know better than to raise your voice at me." He warned as he continued to lounge unaffected by my reaction.

"W-why am I here? And why am I wearing this!" I pointed to the nightgown I was in. "And who changed me into this?!" I asked horrified at the thought of someone seeing me completely naked.

He looked at me with hooded eyes and with an utmost ease of arrogance said, "No one would dare to touch you save for me."

His words felt like someone had just drenched me with a big cold bucket of water. He had undressed me! He had seen me naked! Oh my gosh, he had taken off my underwear!

I felt how my bare bottom was touching the lacey part of the gown. And it horrified me to the point where I shivered.

"Come." He opened his arms, waiting for me to go back into his embrace. I guess he had misunderstood my reaction of fear as one for "catching a chill".

"No!" I said with as much indignity I had left.

"_Come_." His voice was smooth as the silk that was on me. And if I had learned anything within the time I have known this mad man was that, he was most dangerous when most quiet.

Sensing my hesitance to be near him, his eyes narrowed, "Wary of me so soon love, maybe I should come thru on my threat if that is how you feel."

Before I could register what he was getting at, he grabbed me and tossed me on my back so fast my vision blurred for a moment. He was holding my wrists above my head and as he put more of his weight on top of me.

"Is this what you're afraid of _little Red? Is this, what makes you shiver and weak?" _ He demanded.

I looked upon him with true fright, and he didn't like it one bit. I couldn't help it, I was scared witless! I was barely sixteen and I had a nightgown on fit for a grown women and a man who should be on a grown women was on me instead, a TEENAGER!

"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded. I tried to

"Hurt you? Oh, precious you have the wrong idea." He leaned in closer to where our lips where just barely touching. I tried to pull my head back deeper into the pillow and he growled. He actually growled!

"Do not test my patience love, obey Christine." He kissed then and with a hunger of a starved man. It was the most intense and intimate kiss I had ever had and I think that is what he was trying to do; for as soon as the kiss ended my hands were tied to the headboard and he was grinning wickedly.

I panicked. Cold sweat was beginning to make it way over my skin and adrenaline was kicking in. I struggled with the soft fabric he had tied my hands with but it was no use, other than causing my arm that was already sore from the tetanus shot to become even more painful!

"Please, please let me go!" my voice hitched a bit as I began to sob. I was completely terrified. I was with a mad man who had me almost naked, tied to a bed and at his mercy. And if it was one thing I had come to conclude on was that Erik and mercy were strangers.

"Shh, hush Christine," he brought a finger to my cheek and caught a tear. He looked at it then took it to his mouth. "No tears little one, only pleasure."

He was staring at me intently with hooded eyes that scared the hell out of me. Then it was my chest, as it rose up and down more than it normally should, due to my labored breathing.

He touched me then where no one had ever touched me before and I shivered at the first contact and screamed!

He quickly clamped down on my mouth with his hand and whispered heavily in my ear, "Scream again and I promise you I will give you something to scream about." His eyes held a menace that I just cowered before him easily and nodded, but he still didn't trust me and gagged me anyways.

"Not that anyone can hear you precious or even if they did it wouldn't matter. You're in my world Christine. No one would dare interfere. Besides you need not scream in vain and ruin your voice."

He wasted no time after he spoke to show how indeed I was in his world and nor I or anyone else could do anything about it. He lifted the hem of the nightgown slowly caressing my legs as he brought it up higher and higher until he had it to my waist.

I felt humiliated and degraded like I had never been before. Tears started falling freely and my choked sobs went unnoticed.

He began kissing my stomach and slowly made his way down to my inner thighs and back up again to my stomach and going yet further up to my breasts. Where he gently began to message and fondle them. I felt his one hand slide down to my hip while the other hand continued to manipulate and tease my breast.

"You're exquisite Christine" he half moaned and half spoke. His hand touched my private area and I jerked instinctively. He looked up and smiled wickedly "Relax love, no pain I promise."

Promise, what promise? Was I to even believe a man who was molesting me!

He trailed kisses all the down to my stomach where he dipped his tongue in my navel and went lower still, kissing me where I never knew one could ever be kissed. A sensation so foreign shot through me, it took my breath away and startled me at the same time. He smiled up at me and continued to kiss and lick and brought his fingers as he touched and caressed my most intimate area.

I was feeling a buzz of bliss but this couldn't be happening like this. This man was molesting me. I could not and should not be enjoying his attentions. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing this newly found pleasure on my face. But I couldn't stop the fire that was building up like pressure that wanted release; like a volcano with pent up pressure I couldn't control the moans that were coming out of my gagged mouth.

My eyes closed when he brought on of his hand on my breast and pinched the nipple. Something was building inside that desperately needed to come out. He thrust his tongue in as his fingers continued to rub and I bucked and screamed as much as I could with the gag in my mouth as my body experienced the most pleasurable sensation it had ever received. My eyes closed and my breathing coming in gasps I surrendered and gave in.

He moved up and caressed my body one last time before he gently lowered the night gown back down. The smile I saw upon his face told me he had attacked and conquered me. I felt shamed and humiliated. And he was enjoying it.

"See Precious, I promised pleasure and no pain, and I delivered just as I said." He reached behind me and I thought he was going to un-gag me but instead he brought a cloth out from there and pressed it against my nose and mouth. "Sleep Christine and dream of fairy tales and fables my love." He kissed my forehead and I having no choice but to breath blacked out only after a few breaths.

I woke up with a start and regretted it. Sitting up after you have been drugged is not easy on your head and stomach. The nauseous feeling was terrible. I barely able to bring it under control after a few deep breaths, I looked around then and froze.

I was in my room, in my blankets and in my favorite flannel pajamas! My head was throbbing again, how could it be? Was it all a dream? Did I just dream it all up with my imagination?

I wanted to believe that I really did, but the pain in my arm was telling me otherwise. I touched my arm and felt the bandage so I knew I hadn't dreamt the shot part, but how did I get in my house? And in my bed with pj's on nonetheless? Maybe He brought me back after the doctor visit and made some excuse to my mom of him being from the school. I would never underestimate his ability to lie and manipulate. Or maybe no one was home?

"Aww" I moaned my head was killing me! I slumped back down on my pillow and decided I would figure it all out in the morning, most likely I probably dreamt the whole black silk nightgown part with the handsome mad man giving me my first orgasm.

Yeah, that was it. I dreamt it all and tomorrow morning I would find out what lie he had told my mom or anyone he might have encountered when he brought me home. I had convinced myself that that's what it was, just a dream and happily hugged my pillow and settled down with a smile until I felt something very soft that my hand rubbed against under my pillow.

Whatever it was, it was very soft and smooth to the touch. I reached for it and pulled it out to see what it was. And that was when I felt I was really about to throw up.

I was holding the black nightgown that I was wearing in my "supposed dream!!!"

I


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own poto

Chapter 12

I didn't sleep that night. I didn't even dare to go to my usual midnight bathroom interlude. I was too scared and shaken up. I sat there on my bed clutching the nightgown for a long time while I cried. I tried to keep my sobs as quiet as possible. I didn't want my mom or any other member of my family to hear and come rushing in to see what was going on. They would want an explanation for sure. And I was not going to tell them I was being watched and tracked like a dog, not to mention kidnapped and molested.

I couldn't shake the feeling of humiliation off. I couldn't stop thinking of how he had touched me and reveled in it. How he had undressed and then dressed me while I was unconscious. How he treated me like his own little Barbie doll that he could do whatever he wanted to, whenever he wanted to. Bile rose to my throat at the thought of what his hands and mouth had done to me.

It was something I never had imagined. I had heard from some girls at my school on how they had received such favors from the opposite sex and how wonderful it was, like one of the most potent kind of pleasures one could ever receive. I had always looked at them with wonder. Not, wonder like how lucky they were, but more wonder of, how one could allow not only seeing their most intimate part but to touch and taste. I understood now what they meant.

I hate lying and I hate liars. So I couldn't start now by lying to myself that it didn't feel ….good.

It did, and I felt more ashamed of that fact more than any other thing that had happened between him and me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before! The only way I could explain it is that it was excruciatingly incredible. I know that when those girls spoke of such things their eyes sparkled with excitement and arrogance, because they had done something that most of us hadn't yet. But at least they chose who it was that did it, and where in control; I wasn't.

It was forced on me. It didn't matter how good it was, it was still considered forced.

The weekend flew by and I learned that Mr. Levine had not been the one to have dropped me off at home. It was my principal who had carried me in and explained how I had been injured while playing flag football and that the injury required a tetanus shot, and clearly seeing my immunization chart did not have any date of one, the school nurse had supposedly administered it.

My mother said to him that she was surprised that schools had vaccines available, and he had used the excuse of how well funded our school was and that usually private schools had such perks. Yeah, perks galore with a crazy masked man!

What a bunch of bullshit! And I couldn't believe my mom had gone along with it. Not even questioning how it was that a nurse was able to give me the shot, or how was a school able to have a supposed clinic. I think that was one of the reasons why I was never able to be totally open with her. She liked to believe anything and everything as long as it didn't involve any sort of confrontation. As long as everything was fine and safe, I wished sometimes I could have been like that. See only what you want to see and ignore everything else.

I didn't say anything more on the subject. I couldn't tell her what had happened to me. I don't think she would believe it, damn I still couldn't believe it. I began thinking how lucky I was that he hadn't literally forced himself on me. Not that I give him credit for that but I was thankful for whatever reprieve in attention I received when it regarded him.

The rest of the weekend went pretty normal. I tried to ignore the disgusting feeling I would get every time I thought of him and just went about my normal chores as usual thinking and wondering how it was that he was able to see my every move. Obviously he had cameras hidden in my house; but the question was, where?

I really wanted to go hunting for them, but I didn't want to risk him getting in contact with me. I figured since he hasn't made any form of contact since yesterday I would do nothing to bring attention to myself. I didn't want a surprise visit or phone call. I wanted to have just a normal typical weekend with nothing new.

So much for wishful thinking, because someone who I was hoping not to see; due to safety reasons, showed up at my doorstep.

Sam. He was standing there in the doorway looking like a complete teenage dream come true! Wearing dark jeans with a sexy tight top that showed off his lean build, he completely looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model. He took my breath away.

Which reminded me how Erik, might take Sam's breathe away literally if I didn't get rid of him like now!

"Sam what are you doing here?" I asked half smiling, half panicking.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me as if he was a bit disappointed at my reaction, but I didn't care. If he knew what Erik could do to him he would stay at least a 100 feet away from me at all time and not even look my way.

"I wanted to see how you were doing? I heard what happened at school. And honestly I really….wanted to talk to you about something." he shifted from one foot to another as if unsure of what or how to say something.

"Um….sure. Come in." I gestured him inside towards the living room and then regretted it. What if Erik was still watching, what would he do if he found out Sam was here in my house. Whose life would he ruin next?

"Sam, how about we go for a walk, I'm kind of feeling claustrophobic" I hoped he didn't think me to weird, "I've been in here since my little accident in football."

He looked at me at me a moment then shrugged as he came back out. I grabbed a jacket and we walked onto the street.

"Wow. Sarah bumped into your face pretty hard there, didn't she?" his look of concern was adorable, "looks like you're adding to your collection of bruises on your face." He stopped and turned into me "you have a beautiful face Christine; I hate to see it bruised." He gently traced his fingertips on my check with the bruise and I swear my heart was beating a million beat per second!

"It was an accident. It's just a small bruise it'll go away soon." I self-consciously raised my hand to my check where I had forgotten about the little bruise. After everything that had happened it seemed inconsequential. Especially now that Sam was standing like an Adonis sent straight out of those portraits from Greece.

One side of his beautiful mouth lifted up in a half smile, "Be careful sweetie." He turned then and we continued to walk down the sidewalk but all I could think of was the fact that he called me by a pet name!!!!

"Christine, I know u might be surprised as to why I'm here but after seeing you the other day at the park when you fell, I can't help shake the feeling I got when I saw the fear in your eyes when you said someone was following you." He stopped again and looked at me pleadingly, "If you're in any sort of trouble Christine, you can tell me."

This whole situation seemed just as surreal as Erik and me. I blinked at his remark as if I was hallucinating, "Sam….I don-"He cut me off and kissed me.

Sam was kissing me! It was just a soft lip on lip kiss, no tongue but it was gentle and sweet. One could almost say innocent as well, the tender way he held my arms and bent down was the most precious image I could have ever been gifted with.

And all too soon he broke away with a small smile, "I hope you know that what I'm trying to say is, I want you as my girlfriend Christine."

Yes, butterflies galore where fluttering about in my stomach and my whole body welcomed the sensation.

"YES!" I blurted out a bit too anxiously, "I mean, yeah I would love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled a great beautiful smile with his perfect white teeth. And when he caught his bottom lip in between those perfect teeth, I just about melted to a pathetic puddle by his feet.

I felt so elated that I was about to boldly stand on my tippy toes and kiss him back but I noticed a black car making its way down the street, I wouldn't have thought much of it but it was a Porsche and due to recent events I quickly became wary of it.

I looked at Sam and suggested we go back inside, I blamed my fall and accident from flag football yesterday was still giving me a headache. He bought it and walked me back to my house whilst holding my hand all the way. I would have revealed in the moment but I noticed the car was not moving from where it was parked a few houses down from mine and no one was exiting the car. Fear was starting to make its way into my mind trying to replace the euphoria that was there.

"I'll let you go in and rest, I'm pretty sure you still need a lot of rest before school starts again on Monday."

He reached around me as if to open the door but kissed me softly again and pulled away slowly before he opened the door. And with a gentle sweet smile he left, leaving me to stare at him as he walked to his car and drove away.

I turned around to go inside with the biggest, geekiest smile upon my face. Sam. The most handsome and one of the most popular guys in school asked me to be his girlfriend and kissed me not once but twice.

"He's very handsome Christine, isn't he that politicians kid?" my mother stood by the living room entrance.

"Yes, he is." I answered dreamingly.

She chuckled and only shook her head, "What I wouldn't give to be at your age again. Enjoy these moments honey; they will remain as one of the sweetest moments of your life."

The words she spoke couldn't have been truer. I stared at her with only a small fraction of the smile I had on a second ago. She was right on this time. I probably wouldn't have given it much weight but considering I was just reminded of a handsome yet crazy masked psycho-path that was completely obsessed with me, I wouldn't have understood exactly what she meant.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour honey, be sure to be dressed nicely your father is having a client over for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, sure." I answered absent mindedly. I was too caught up in my thoughts to see her laugh and shake her head as she went back into the kitchen.

I walked up to my room totally lost in this dilemma I was caught up in. I finally had a boyfriend, who just happened to be the most cute and popular one, and school was finally finishing with a great big final dance that I was to go with my new boyfriend. I was going to turn sixteen in less than a month. Everything would have been normal had it not been for the interference of Erik!

I sighed deeply at the thought, why couldn't he just leave me alone! He was a freaking man! I didn't want a man I wanted a cute guy my age!

But no, nothing could go right for me even though I never took anything for granted. I always appreciated every little tiny good thing that ever happened to me. I was so mad and confused in how to deal with the whole situation. I couldn't talk to anyone about it, in fear Erik might do something terrible to them like he did my cousin.

All these thoughts were building a traffic jam in my head and caused me to not notice the slight click of my bedroom door as I walked past it. And the gloved hand that made its way to my mouth while the other closed in on my waist.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own poto

Chapter 13

"Hmmm, an hour? You think that would give us enough time Christine?" his voice was laced with menace that promised repercussions.

He sniffed my hair audibly, purposely. "Such an innocent smell of lavender, too bad it has been sullied." His hand that was around my waist came to my head as he began to gently pet my hair as if I was a cat or something.

I could barely breath with his hand covering my mouth and a little of my nose, I didn't know if he did that intentionally or just that he was unaware, knowing him he most likely was aware but was just showing me how angry and disappointed he was in me.

I whimpered and that was when his affectionate petting turned into something worse; he grabbed a good handful of my hair and bent my head towards his shoulder so I had no choice but to look up onto his masked face. His black mask was on and I knew he was in a black mood again.

"Let's go over the rules again, shall we." he then roughly pushed me onto my bed and I quickly scrambled around so I could see him, his stance was fierce, his eyes blazing yet his whole demeanor was unusually collected; calculated.

Fear shot straight through me and I was about to scream when he raised his hand and calmly threatened, "Scream or make one sound and you will be watching your mother on the screen in my limo tonight."

That killed my scream, completely. There was no way I was going to cause anyone else to suffer because of me, especially not my mother.

"Do you even know who you mock, _little girl?"_ he sneered, as he towered over me.

I could hardly breathe, to scared to scream, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I was stuck with a madman in my own home, where I thought I would **be** the safest. I couldn't I've been more wrong.

He put one knee on my bed and my eyes immediately widened in terror. What did he plan to do, I didn't know but I had a feeling he was going to teach me a lesson I wouldn't forget.

"Let me tell you a little story Christine" he voice took on a quiet hushed tone as if he was telling me a secret, "There once was a little girl, who had everything to live for and yet couldn't. "He put his other knee on the bed, trapping my legs in between.

"She was quite a little charmer, her courage and will to live called out to a horrible monster that had no soul and cared not for anyone." He climbed his way on top of me as I began to tremble. "This monster heard her wish to live in a song that brought this poor beast to his knees and this little girl with her tenacity, approached the beast when she heard him cry and promised she would do anything to make him happy." His hand reached out and gently caressed my check. "Do you remember who the beast was Christine? Do you remember the kiss you bestowed on the monsters cheek Christine?"

I looked at him then, even though I was scared witless; I really truly looked at him. His eyes bore down into me as if desperately pleading that I would recall something. My mother had told me I had been gravely ill when I was a child and due to my rare blood type they had nearly lost me.

I breathed in deeply for I had held my breath since he had come atop of me. I was too alarmed by his current actions to even try to figure out what he was getting at.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I barely breathed out.

"Yes you do Christine, I think you know exactly what I am talking about." He leaned in closer till he was a mere breath away from my face, his eyes smoldered with lust as he claimed my lips in a kiss that was more punishing then pleasure. I tried to close my lips but even his kiss demanded I allow him control.

My traitorous body moaned and he opened his eyes and looked at me with complete satisfaction. But he didn't stop in fact he brought his hand to my jaw and pushed on the corner of my mouth so I would open for him. And open I did.

His passion and hatred were one of the same, for I realize now what he was doing. He was showing me, more like marking me; his.

And he succeeded in overpowering my weak body; I had easily succumbed to his touch. But my mind, well that is a different story.

I battled inside my mind trying to convince it that this was a mad man who wanted nothing but a new toy to play with, that he had touched and taken without asking. He wanted what he had no right to take; my life.

And now he was talking in riddles about how I had known him when I was little. Impossible!

He was using me, he was trying to play games with my mind to try and weaken my will to fight and by the way things were going he was succeeding. I had to pull away lest he think I had given him free reign over me.

I turned my head to the side breaking the kiss but he didn't seem to mind at all for he proceeded to kiss my neck hungrily. And when I tried to push him off me he grabbed my hands and raised them above my head. He stretched himself across my body and I felt something that I knew was not the buckle of his belt nor could it be anything he had in his pocket for it was poking me in an area that something in a pocket could not reach.

He nuzzled my neck as his other hand grazed the side of my breast. I inhaled sharply for I knew this was wrong, I didn't belong to him, I had a life. A life full of promise and happiness!

I had to make him stop, I didn't want his attentions. I didn't want him!

And then it hit me; it was staring at me in the face the whole time. I could have made him stop the last time too. If only my mind hadn't been paralyzed by all the trauma it had endured within those couple of days, maybe I would of thought of it earlier.

His hand was reaching its goal down in between the apex of my legs when I softly said "Show me your face."

He tensed instantly and I instantly reveled in my small temporary triumph over him.

Yes I stopped him alright, but sometimes I wish I never had. For what he said next froze my blood and sent ripples of fear throughout my soul. Never had I seen his mouth twist in disgust and his eyes look upon me with such hatred and dissatisfaction that it made me feel ashamed; it was strange, the kind of effect he has on me. It should have been him feeling ashamed not me and yet there I was thinking I had been victorious when in fact I felt foolish and _ashamed. _

And the way he just quickly lifted himself from me, as if I was the dirtiest most repulsive thing in the world and just opened my door and left, made a bigger statement then any words he could have said. And I think that was his point. He had me thinking that I had somehow betrayed him, and that I wasn't even worth a single retort of any kind.

I stared at my door for a long time not even thinking of how he would get out or if would hurt my family. I guess I knew he wouldn't. He didn't look angry or vengeful like the last time when I had disobeyed him. It was something new this time, something I had never thought I would see in him for I never thought him capable of such feelings.

He looked pained.

Four little words had caused someone so big and dominant to retract back and leave without a word. I hadn't know then that I had caused a man so powerful that if he so chose he could literally determine the fate of a Nations economic future. With those simple words I had brought down a man so brilliant that not even the kings and presidents of nations could do.

I had hurt him, I should be happy and rejoice in the fact that he left without causing me further harm. I should have been relieved that he left me with such disgust and disappointment that he would not want me anymore.

But I didn't.

After everything he had done to me I know he deserved far worse then what he was feeling, but for some reason I couldn't swallow the feeling of hurting him. To say I was confused at my own thoughts would be an understatement. For I was a complete mess for the rest of the evening, enough so that even while I went to help my mother out with setting the table she had taken notice and asked if I was okay.

I told her I was just really tired and that I was studying for a test I had on Monday. She believed me as usual and told me to go wear something nice for my father and his client would be here in less than thirty minutes.

I really didn't want to participate but she said that daddy wanted to impress his new client by showing him his strength in family unity in hopes of landing a deal that would provide enough business for his export/import company for years to come. And having more people around always opened up conversations a lot quicker she said.

So I carelessly made my way back to my room, not once thinking about how the hell he had gotten out without anyone noticing. I felt I didn't even had the right to know. It almost felt as if he had a strange spell on me that no matter how much he hurt me it was alright but when I hurt him, it was like the weight of a grown elephant was lounging on my shoulders.

I pushed the thought from my head and decided that it was a good thing and that I should be very happy and proud for accomplishing something I should I thought of and done a long time ago.

I reached into my closet and decided on wearing a nice red dress that was just a little above my knees, with no sleeves and had beautiful little tiny roses on the front made from the same silk material. I thought it was appropriate for the occasion, I had to impress and I had to celebrate.

After about twenty minutes of grooming and prepping myself I had totally convinced myself that I had done the right thing and should not feel any sort of remorse for what I had said. I mean really, why was he so touchy about what lay underneath that mask.

If it was a deformity why didn't he just go and have plastic surgery or something. And if he just wears it to intimidate people then he deserved to have his ego wounded. Besides after everything he had done to me he deserved far worse then what I served him with.

I left my room and went to the kitchen where my mother was finishing up on the salad she was going to serve. "Honey, can you please put the wine glasses out, the Lennox set please."

My mom loved her Lennox wine glasses; it was the one thing she splurged on. Even though she never drank wine she always insisted that if one was to drink it, one should have the proper wine glass in order to really enjoy the richness of the wine itself. I never understood, I just agreed and put out the glasses as she instructed.

"Oh Honey, I forget to tell you that your father said that this client has a slight deformity and that we should try not to stare at it. So just thought I should give you a "heads up" as you kids call it." She smiled and went back to finishing off her salad.

I scowled at the thought, thinking of deformity with such a fresh encounter with a man who might have one made me wonder….but then it couldn't be what I was thinking. That would be truly ridicules! Why would _he_ be involved in any dealings with my father's exporting business? Impossible I was just being really paranoid.

the clinking of keys and a door opening jarred me from my thoughts and I heard my father escorting our guest in, I quickly grabbed the last two glasses and turned around to place them on the table when I came face to face with my father standing at the entrance smiling and taking the coat of none other than Mr. Erik Levine.

The sound of glass hitting hardwood and breaking into a hundred pieces seized their attention and turned their heads my way. My father looked worried as he glanced at me then Erik, and Erik, well he just looked at me with a smirk that clearly said it all; revenge was sweet indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO

A special note to say thank you to all who have reviewed! And to those who read! Your appreciation for my story grants my imagination into new dimensions of exploration for a good story. Thank you!

Chapter 14

He stood there in the foyer staring at me with eyes that screamed satisfaction. I could tell he was more than happy with my reaction. He enjoyed seeing me caught unguarded and vulnerable. He reveled in it and found his high in my discomfort. Yes, he was enjoying his revenge.

Why I wondered would he have gotten so angry at me for mentioning his mask; at the time I didn't know. All I knew at that moment was that it was worth a shot in order to make him pause in his actions, and it did. But I never thought it would have hurt him the way it had.

"OH! Honey, be careful your standing in shattered glass!" my mom jarred me from my mental deliberation and brought me back to reality. And yes I was standing in shattered glass with no shoes on! I hadn't worn them yet. I wanted to finish up with helping my mom first and then I could comfortably put on the new high hills I was just beginning to get used too.

My father cleared his throat at us, well mostly to my mom because she hadn't noticed they had arrived she was still fussing over me and trying to pick up the big pieces of the broken glass.

"Honey, our guest is here" my dad politely informed my mother.

She stopped picking up shards of glass and slowly got up to as she greeted Erik, "Oh dear, I apologize for the mess, Hello My name is Susan, and it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Levine."

"Call me Erik, no need for formalities."

She reached out her hand to greet him in the traditional hand shake but when Erik grasped her hand and brought the back of her hand to his lips, my mom almost all but fainted.

She actually blushed and gave him a silly smile. He knew how to work my family into accepting him and at the rate it was going I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the evening they handed me to him on a silver platter!

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Madame." His hot rich voice melted my mom like ice cream on a hot day.

I stood there watching them and I just wanted to puke! If only she knew what a sadistic freak they were letting into their home they would think twice about his cunning charm. I could tell my dad already liked him by the way he had introduced us, the excitement was evident in his voice.

I had to interrupt since I was still standing in glass and really wanted to leave the dining area for a breather, "Um, Mom a little help here; please."

She looked at me as if she was trying to remember who I was, I couldn't believe this! Did he have some kind of magical powers!!!

She snapped out of it when I pointed to my feet and she saw the shards of glass all around my feet.

"Mom, can you bring me my shoes. I'll just wear them and get out of this mess."

She was about to turn around to go get my shoes when Mr. Demon spawn spoke, "If you would allow me, I will carry her out unharmed." He smoothly implied and started making his way to me.

I looked at him with shock that he would actually touch me with my parent's right here and I realized my surprise and question was in vain. Of course he would and the look I received from him confirmed it.

And before I could think of something to say he was already making his way through the broken glass as it crunched and split into more tiny pieces. I felt as if he was showing me that just as the glass broke into more tiny bits under his fine expensive looking shoes, that he would also break and crush anyone and anything to get to me.

He lifted me up effortlessly and carried me to a chair further down the table and settled me into it. I didn't even bother to look at my parents because I was really thrown by the whole situation. But I'm pretty sure they were surprised or shocked for neither one said a word until Erik cleared his throat and introduced himself, "And you must be the beautiful daughter."

I couldn't think and put two words together. My mouth agape I just stared at him. This was so odd for me. It was like he was trying to be a gentleman and I was so close to believing it.

"Sweetie, introduce yourself." My mother said anxiously.

I looked at her then at Erik again and softly did as she said. He smiled, very pleased with my submissive response.

"Art, you were very humble in describing your daughter. She is definitely exquisite but clumsy I see." he said arrogantly as he viewed the shattered class on the floor.

I looked at him through narrowed eyes and wished I was Medusa so I could have freezed him into a stone statue! So this is how it was to be, back to treating me like an insolent child like the first time he had met me. I thought that suited me just fine, because now two could play the game.

"I am not clumsy." I said quietly through my teeth.

He looked down at me; smirking, as if he had just baited me.

"Apologies" he inclined his head, as to express his mistake and I almost felt really childish, having to defend myself like that but then his next remark really got my blood boiling.

"The bruises on your face beguiled me into thinking you were a bit on the clumsy side, but maybe you acquired them in a more unrefined manner?"

How dare he! How the hell was I to take that without coming back at him with some solid force! But I couldn't say anything unless my parents were to get suspicious; they already looked a little confused as to why we were engaging in such a topics and the fact that he carried me out of the broken glass.

"Oh no Mr. Levine, she is actually very coordinated and cultured." My mom came to the rescue. "Those bruises were just accidents; she is very active in sports."

Oh brother, I couldn't believe she was going there. He didn't need any explanation as to why I had bruises!

He looked at my mom as if he was humoring her excuses as to how I was not clumsy and then answered like a sly snake "Perhaps she should engage in more appropriate activities," he paused as he took in the awkward silence. He was sounding like an ass and I could tell my parents didn't know exactly how to diffuse the situation.

"Maybe we may discuss it later after dinner, since I am also a founder in some of the local private schools here, I would be more than happy to offer my services to such a charming family." He was redeeming himself already with charm.

My parents accepted his comments, promising to discuss it later and ushered him to a seat while my mom and I cleaned up and began serving dinner. She had made Veal with mushroom sauce cooked in white wine and those cute little potatoes with sides of other veggies that were steamed. My mother was a great cook; everything looked as if it was catered in a five star restaurant. Too bad the company was negative five stares, thanks to Erik.

Dinner went on with all talk of business and mergers and exporting and importing; nothing that grabbed my attention other then Erik ignoring me completely. Not that I was complaining, I was actually thankful he didn't look my way. He probably would find something else to say in order to rattle my nerves.

My mother had already chided me in the kitchen about how I _should_ engage in more refined activities. Supposedly I should already grow out of my tomboy stage, and that people where starting to take notice like Mr. Erik Levine.

I was not a tomboy! I just liked sports. I was a competitive person and sports were a good and sometimes safe outlet for that.

I sat there looking at him thinking what made him tick? I knew the mask issue did, but I couldn't say anything regarding that in front of my parents and I really wasn't one to make fun of someone with a deformity. It just didn't feel right.

But I just felt like hitting him with something. I just couldn't get over the fact that this man was stalking me, had molested me, obviously was obsessed with me and was now sitting here with my family eating dinner!

At that instant I came up with a great and wicked plan of my own. I felt very proud of myself for thinking of it.

I think it was time to let my parents know who I was going to the last dance with. I was laughing that evil little laugh in my mind. I really wanted to see how he would react to that. What was he going to do beat up my parents? I don't think so. If he wanted to do that he would have never gotten involved in meeting my family; he was up to something, and I felt safe enough that he wouldn't threaten my family and go through with it. He was going through too much effort.

So when there was a slight pause in conversation I directed my remark more to my mom, as if I was just running it by here without being noticed, I knew it was off topic and would most definitely not go unnoticed.

"Mom, I forgot to mention to you that Sam; the guy who was here earlier this morning, the one you liked. He asked me to the last dance and I said yes."

All eyes were on me, and one angry narrowed pair was burning a hole in my forehead.

"Aww, how wonderful sweetheart, we'll plan for dress shopping tomorrow honey." My mom answered joyfully.

I looked at Erik with a smug smile of my own. HA! I was going to enjoy watching him lose this little battle.

"Mmm, while we are on the topics of schools, which one do you attend Christine?" he suddenly inquired.

"Eastside Christian Academy" I answered warily. This wasn't good. I knew he owned the school. This was but his way of letting my parents know. And if he wanted to let them know, then he was up to something.

His haughty smile told me I was not going to be happy with what he was about to reveal. I still didn't understand how this man always had some new plan reserved. He was brilliant, but insane!

"That is actually one of my funded schools. What a coincidence." He said nonchalantly.

I was fuming at this point.

"Really, do you own it or just a good patron to the academy?" my father asked.

"I own it."

"How interesting you own a school. I would never have thought a businessman such as yourself would be involved in the academic field. What made you get involved in schools Erik?" my mother asked showing how any question or remark that popped into her head she needed to ask or comment on, and I for one was happy she did this time. I really wanted to hear this.

"My love for education, and of course music, I believe if both are combined adequately it provides a more broader scale of knowledge for children of all ages." He looked at me when he said children. He was really pushing my buttons. And what a load of crap! It was more like a more broader scale of educated staff bidding to your every whim as slaves.

"What a coincidence." my father replied happily.

"Yes, quite a convenience. Which makes my next offer so much more easier to dispense, I would be delighted to personally instruct your daughter in voice lessons. I believe it is quite safe, no bruises should entail any outcome of the lessons." He just had to inject my injuries as a convincing tool.

They all laughed lightly, of course at my expense. I knew at the time that if I were to accept his offer I may not get any physical bruises on my body but I knew he would add to the already colorful collection of black and purple bruises to my mind. They had no idea of what he was capable of. And I at the time didn't fully know either.

"Christine, wouldn't that be lovely? You love to sing, why not excel in that too." My mother was getting way to excited for my taste.

"I don't think so; I'm probably going to be too busy with finals and the dance. But thank you for the offer Mr. Levine." Two could play this game. I just had to make sure I was polite about it, while in front of my parents.

"If it is the dance that stands in the way, I believe I heard the current principal say that it was to be cancelled."

I couldn't believe it! The nerve of him! He literally was blackmailing me in front of my parents! He wouldn't cancel the dance would he? Then I thought of course he would, he would do anything for Sam to stay away from me; but why threaten to cancel the dance if I didn't take his offer of voice lessons, I thought he would still cancel it anyways as long as I was to go with Sam. He was up to something for sure.

But I thought If I refused his offer now that he mentioned the school dance being possibly cancelled, my parents would start questioning me as to why I don't I want to take the lessons, I could already see my dad thinking of a way to convince me, he really wanted Erik's business and didn't mind pushing me into the equation of landing the deal. I know at the time he was thinking it's nothing more than voice lessons at a school, but had he known that he was giving his daughter to a madman he would have thought better of it.

I was backed to a corner again. And left with one decision; I had to accept. If I didn't he was going to ruin what all the kids were looking forward too, there was no way I was going to be responsible for their disappointments. And I think he knew that I would agree to that.

"I suppose I can take a few lessons." No looking back I thought I just had to deal with what this whole voice lessons entailed later. Now I had to act normal and not let the whole teenage student body down.

He grinned devilishly and answered with a bit too much pleasure if you ask me, "Good girl, I will see you in the music room at lunch time then. And do not be late."

Oh brother! Monday was not looking like a good start of the week at all.

Well let me know what you guys think! I wasn't too happy with this chapter but thought I would get it out so I can get to the better part of the plot. I will add in Erik's mask removal by Christine but that won't be until later. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own poto.

Chapter 15

Dinner had continued that night as usual. After his little ambush in trying to get me into taking voice lessons from him, he pretty much ignored me the rest of the night. It didn't bother me at all but what really bothered me was how he was deceiving my parents into thinking he was a respectable and honorable man. Nothing could have been further form the truth. If only they knew.

I think my mother had a small doubt playing in the back of her mind of who he really was but as usual she overlooked what she should have explored more closely.

Monday came around and I was back in school, if one could call it that. Erik had all the teachers pegged, so that none with give me any grief if I was late or just plain old not paying attention. Weather I turned in my work or wanted more time they always agreed, no questions asked.

Sarah and Angela where beginning to notice and calling me a "goody two shoes" or "teacher's pet", honestly I did feel like a pet; like Erik's pet.

I ignored them and changed the subject quickly by mentioning the dance. As soon as they heard "Dance" they started talking non-stop about how everyone was so excited and getting ready by going shopping for that perfect dress and buying new make-up. And how they were going to go this coming weekend and they invited me to go shopping with them as well but I knew my mom wanted to take me so I declined kindly.

I could tell they were disappointed and a bit annoyed as to why I wasn't hanging out with them anymore. If only they knew the truth they wouldn't be blaming me for ignoring at all.

I felt bad so I told them we could have dinner at my house or go to the park and take a basket where we could sit and chit chat about who's going with who and who asked who to go to the dance. They smiled at that idea and agreed instantly. So we planned it for Friday.

Noon came around to soon and I was really dreading to go to this stupid voice lesson crap I had to go to. I wish I could say got sucked into but I knew it was never a choice. Erik made it sound like it was in front of my parents but I knew it was a demand and if I didn't obey I knew he would find a way, as usual, to convince me. Or should I say scare me into agreeing.

I hesitantly opened and walked through the door to the music room and at once before I could even see him clearly I heard him.

"You're late." he stated with annoyance.

Yeah, I was. "I wanted to get my lunch first. I didn't know how long this lesson was going to be so I just figured I would grab my lunch."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me from head to toe. And if I wasn't mistaken he looked a bit peeved and disgusted? Now I just stood there, a little nervous and clinging to my tray like it was a lifeline. For some reason I felt more courageous when my parents where around. Guess I was milking out the feeling and now it didn't really feel like I had any left.

He stood up from the piano bench and with four long strides of his black clad legs he reached me and grabbed my tray and proceeded to walk towards the garbage where he dumped my food, tray and all.

I scowled at him and felt like kicking him where it hurt. "Why did you do that?" I asked even though I knew I wasn't going to like the answer but damn I was hungry and they were serving my favorite!

"THAT" he pointed one elegant hand towards the garbage "is not considered food."

"Why? What's wrong with the lunch, it was just pizza." Geez! What was with this guy? If he wasn't happy about the school menu he could have it changed, last I checked he still owned the damn school and everyone in it.

"_Pizza_, as you say is loaded with tomato sauce which will agitate your throat." He clipped back at me.

Well what was I to eat? I was not going to go hungry again "Then what am I to eat? Air doesn't count as food where I come from." It was a smartass comment I know, but damn it I was going to piss him off too! I loved pizza!

"Come here Christine." He smiled but it wasn't a smile that found what I said amusing. It was an evil smile.

"W-why?" I stepped back automatically. I didn't like his tone, it frightened me.

His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "**Come here."** His voice took on a low hypnotic tone that made my mind fog up. I didn't know what he did but I knew I wasn't fully in control, I tried to resist but the minute he reached out his hand; I walked over to him and put my hand in his. Something compelled me and I found out later that he was a master at hypnotizing, and I had just been hypnotized.

"Good girl." His voice soothed my fear and sounded very pleased with my reaction. "Now you will listen to what I say and not argue, as soon as we are done with the lesson you may the food I have brought for you. Do you understand Christine? He was rubbing my hands, that I could feel and I desperately wanted to pull them away but I couldn't, I just kept on staring at those beautiful and cruel eyes of his. Eyes that held no mercy and wanted nothing but all of my surrender to his will.

I nodded my head and he smiled showing teeth this time. I don't know whether it was the hate I had for his smile or for him that snapped me out of whatever spell he had on me.

I stepped back at once and looked at him with contempt.

"I can't say I'm surprised by your tenacity Christine. Had you not awaken by yourself I would have been very disappointed." He causally stated and then gracefully walked over to the piano as if nothing had happened.

"Our blood demands nothing less than full awareness."

There he went again about the blood thing. What was up with that! He kept throwing bits and pieces of information that really didn't make sense. What did his blood of anything to do with mine? There was no way he was related to me, that was just too sick to even think about, so why would he keep on mentioning it.

"What blood are you talking about." Curiosity got the better of me and I asked knowing that he probably wouldn't answer me.

"Perhaps another time, we should begin your lesson." He dodged it again. No surprise there. I had a feeling though that whatever this blood issue was had a lot to do with my illness when I was a kid, I was going to do a lot of investigating as soon as I got home today. And I was not going to accept my parents simple answer of it was just a minor thing, nothing to go into excuse. I don't think anything minor would require a child to get a blood transfusion at such a young age. They were hiding something, what I didn't know but I was going to find out, soon.

"Let's begin with a simple warm-up. You should be familiar with that."

I really wasn't, but I figured it must be the "do, re, mi, fa, so" crap. He raised an eyebrow at me as if he was amused but didn't say anything.

The lesson dragged on with me warming up my so called voice that I knew was nothing special. He didn't like the way my voice was coming out and continued to point out how I wasn't standing straight enough and wasn't taking deep enough breaths.

"Your stance is all wrong! Stop slouching and stand up straight with your chin up!" he yelled.

"How do you expect me to sing like that, I can't be looking up when I'm singing!" I replied heatedly.

"Do not raise your voice at me and yes you can!"

Geez what a double standard! He could yell and scare the shit out of me yet I couldn't! If I only had a bat nearby I swear I would have smashed his head with.

"Stand up straight first off and learn how to breath." He got up and came to stand next to me where he basically "straightened" my back with his hands and applied pressure with his hands to my stomach, "Now breath and feel my hand lift up and breath out with measure so you prolong the amount of air as long as possible."

Easier said than done I thought, but when I did as he said even though I was very uncomfortable with hands on me, it was pretty simple.

"Now practice that tonight and tomorrow we will try it with your voice." He dropped his hands and walked back to the piano where he closed the lid.

"You may eat now." He went around me, grabbed a dark blue bag with handles and handed it to me.  
"This is what you will be eating for lunch from now on, they will of course be variety so you will not get overtaxed with the same taste, but nonetheless it will be of this assortment." He walked towards the small room where all the instruments were kept and turned around just before he entered it "Enjoy your meal Christine, and remember I'm always watching you."

That sent a chill up my spine but at least it wasn't a surprise nor as scary if he were to want to touch me again. I knew he was watching me I wasn't stupid.

I stood there for a minute and waited for him to come back out but he never did. Which was very odd because it was just a room with one door to enter and exit and I was staring at it, what could he possibly be doing in there?

"Erik?" I called him and stepped in the dimly lit room. I looked around and saw no sign of my masked stalker. Strange, how could he have left, there definitely was no door.

"Erik…are you here?" I walked in further and went towards the end wall, maybe he left thru the window but I knew that window was just for décor it really didn't open. I looked out the window and saw the obvious; no one was out there.

I blew out a sigh and turned around to just go when I suddenly smacked my face to his solid chest. "Ahhh!" I screamed bloody murder! I dropped the bag with my lunch and leaned against the window trying to catch my breath.

"Was that really necessary Christine?" he asked irritatingly.

I couldn't believe the nerve! "Excuse me! You disappear magically and then reappear out of thin air when I least expect it and then" I paused for air, I still hadn't cought my breath all the way "you scare the crap out of me!"

I held my hand to my chest as if that was preventing from my heart literally jumping out.

"I see your vocabulary needs improvement also." He stated smugly as he bent down and grabbed the bag with the lunch.

He walked the one little step needed to reach me and grabbed my hand that was on my chest and kissed it gently "I apologize that I frightened you, had I known it was to cause you such a freight I would have made my presence known when you first called out for me." he continued on to kiss my knuckles then the tips of my fingers sending a strange yet pleasurable feeling down my arm and to the pit of my stomach. Now my breathing was irregular for a whole new reason!

I stared at him wide eyed and didn't know whether to pull away or to let him continue. I couldn't believe what I was thinking, the thoughts he was introducing in my mind just by a simple act of his lips touching my hand.

"Go and eat your lunch Christine, before I have you for lunch." He smiled that wicked smile showing perfect white teeth.

I gulped, and took the offered bag of "lunch" and walked out of the instrument room with a crazy butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't even bother to check and see how he left, I didn't care I was still trying to figure out how and why my body was betraying me. How could I have liked that? That was disgusting and rude and inappropriate and totally sensual.

Argh! I couldn't believe this! The whole concept of him touching was repulsive to my mind but apparently not my body. I sat down on an empty lunch table, obviously lunch was over not to mention school was soon to be out. I opened the bag and began to take out what looked to be soup in one of those go green paper containers and a sandwich, I laughed at the thought of Erik being "earth friendly" I don't think that was his top priority. I opened the lid and saw it was some kind of barley vegetable soup it looked good but I really didn't feel like eating. The thoughts in my head were too jumbled up, and I was beginning to have a headache.

I closed the lid back up and put the sandwich in the bag and walked over to the main building where my locker was. I looked at the clock noting that the bell would ring any minute, dismissing everyone into the halls to their lockers.

And ring it did. Everyone came out and rushed to their lockers eager to get what they need and get out. I grabbed a few of my books and walked out quickly before Sam got sight of me. I really wanted to see him but I didn't want to risk it.

Erik proved he was watching me everywhere I went. I was on constant surveillance and it scared me to think what he would do to Sam if he caught us talking or worse hugging!

But I so needed to see Sam. He was exactly what I needed. He could easily calm and ease my mind into normality. I needed that; I needed to feel like a normal kid again. But I knew if I did I would risk a lot more then I was willing to admit. So I just left and walked out the building towards the parking lot.

I looked around checking to see if his Porsche or limo was around and it wasn't. I felt relieved at least I could just comfortably walk home like I used.

"Christine!"

I turned around to see Sarah and Angela in a little red VW with Sarah in the driver's seat smiling at me "Hey Christine, want a ride home? She asked with a wink.

"When did you get a car let alone your license?"

"When you were too busy to notice booboo." She retorted.

"Ha, ha Sarah, Seriously though when did you get this?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I actually just got the car this morning. My mom surprised me with it; she said it was an early birthday present."

I scowled at her "You just had a birthday like two months ago, don't you mean late?"

She rolled her eyes at me "Stop being all politically correct and get in will ya."

I shrugged and got into the back seat.

"Guess what!" Angela squealed out as she turned around in her seat "My dad promised to get us a limo for the dance, can you believe that?

"Wow, that's nice of him. What kind?" I really didn't care but I know if I didn't ask they were going to think I was getting weirder by the minute.

"Escalade!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Nice!"

"I know, we'll be arriving in style as we should be, now if I could only find the perfect dress." Deflated she turned back around.

"We will find the perfect dress this weekend for sure! We just have to make sure we get a dress that every other girl in our school isn't going to be wearing! That would so not be cool." Sarah said evenly.

Just as I was going to agree my backpack rang, or should I say my "phone" rang.

"You have a phone, when did you get that?" Sarah asked mockingly.

I rolled my eyes at her making sure she saw me through her rear view mirror, she did notice and laughed but what she didn't notice was the stop sign and the SUV that came crashing into her car.

The impact jarred the phone and backpack out of my grasp as mirrors shattered and our screams filled the tiny car.

I felt pain shoot up my side as the passenger door bulged in toward my hip tearing a scream from my throat. I shielded my face with my arms and I felt glass cutting into my flesh. I heard Sarah's frantic scream and Angela's cry for help; my last vision before I passed out was of blood and shattered glass.

I hope this chapter was adequate for you all? I sincerely apologize for delaying this chapter. Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen. R&R please!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own poto

Chapter 16

Weeping and screaming was all around me surrounding me in its cold embrace. My left side from my midsection to lower thigh was burning and throbbing like nothing I had ever felt. I could barely move and could barely keep my eyes open. I knew I had passed out from shock but I came back to reality too quickly for Sarah and Angela were still trying get to me.

"Oh my God, Oh my God…. Sarah she's bleeding like crazy!" Angela's hysterical voice informed me of my situation and why my side was hurting. I hadn't even moved to look but I knew it had to be bad.

I was too shocked and my vision didn't want to focus, instead little black dots were appearing to cloud out my vision. I touched my leg with my hand and it came away dripping blood. I raised my head a bit to see and the sight of my leg with the huge gash was almost enough to render me unconscious.

"Ohh, my head" Sarah complained.

"Sarah! Screw your head! Look at Christine! We have to stop her bleeding!" I saw her try to come to the back to where I was but the car was squished from the side. She had to get out and come in through the other back passenger door.

But before she even stepped out of the door the sounds of sirens and a car screeching to a stop very close to our car was heard.

I tried to move towards the door but winced as my thigh burned with the slight movement. I was in pain like I had never felt before. The sensation of metal slicing through flesh wouldn't leave. I wanted to go numb or pass out, but I was afraid if I did pass out, would I wake again? I was scared and needed help right away.

I think I really was delusional and really losing my mind from all the blood loss, because I was starting to wish Erik would come to the rescue. I kept thinking, wasn't he supposed to be watching me all the time. Wasn't he the one who said he would always know where and what I was doing at all times?

I was beginning to feel cold and tired. I heard some muffled voices and just as I closed my eyes I whispered his name softly "Erik"

Strong arms enveloped me and whispered back my name like a prayer. It was fluent and melodic, almost numbing the pain I was in. almost.

I knew it was him. Only he could speak my name and have it come out alluringly beautiful.

"Open your eyes love and look at Me." he spoke so tenderly that it completely compelled me to do as he asked.

I opened my eyes even though it felt like a hundred pounds had settled on my eyelids, and looked into his mesmerizing eyes. I was captured in the strength and dare I say love I saw in his eyes.

He continued to look at me intensely and yet with complete and utter tenderness that for a moment I thought I really was imagining things but then he spoke "Look at me my love, you will accept my offer of life again and be mine."

There he went again with his cryptic talk. I was not in any condition to try to even decipher what that meant. All I knew was that the pain in my side was getting to the point where I wanted someone to knock me out so I would just stop feeling the pain.

"It hurts" I rasped my complaint through ragged breaths. It was getting harder to breath and I was starting to feel light headed. All the while I felt the wet warmth spread through my ripped jeans.

I felt him put me down on a surface of some sort most likely a gurney, and head him tell me to open my mouth. I did as he said and he put something really small under my tongue. It melted right away and within a minute I felt the pain in my thigh and side start to fade slowly. I don't know how or when it happened but I heard loud sounds of a propeller and realized I was in a helicopter and Erik was still by my side looking at me as if he didn't know whether to kiss me or punish me.

I smiled then, happy to know I for once confused him. I didn't care at that moment what was really happening; maybe because of the drug he must have given me, but because It felt good to see him somewhat helpless. Even though I knew he had everything under control, thus the helicopter taking me to some hospital that he probably owned too, but more of the fact that he couldn't control everything as he portrayed he did.

He would never admit that though, he would never ever say he showed any sign of weakness, especially when it came to my safety and well being. But for that one second I know what I saw in his eyes. Fear.

My eyes just wanted to shut close and I really wanted them to but he constantly continued to wake me up with that beautiful voice of his. He whispered things he would give me and places he would take me, all the while using his voice like a weapon to hold me to him. And I had no choice but to be captured in his web of promises. Utterly hypnotized by his unearthly whispers.

I barely even felt all the needles being injected and the pressure that was being ensued upon my body. I even think I heard him growl when they cut my jeans off. Figures he would even get jealous by medical personnel.

"Christine, OPEN YOUR EYES!" his voice was low but deadly.

"Let me sleep, please" I murmured tiredly. I was finally free of pain and I was feeling very, very tired. All I wanted to do was get some rest. I was obviously surrounded my medical doctors or nurses they would take care of it, why did I have to stay awake.

"Open your eyes or I swear to you I will exterminate all that you ever held dear!" pure venom dripped from what was an angelic voice not but a moment ago.

I opened my eyes as wide as I could get them at that point and just stared at him with all the strength I could muster "Please don't, not-"

"I will do as I say. Leave me Christine and I will unleash hell not only onto your family but the whole world. So I suggest you look at me until I say so otherwise." His voice was stern and any tenderness that was there before vanished without a trace.

I had no choice, but to keep my eyes open. I stared at him for a moment wondering why and how he could be so heartless. But then again why should his unyielding nature surprise me. After everything he had done to my cousin and how unashamedly he pursued a kid like me, this situation shouldn't even affect me; but yet it did.

Something was not right with how he was being cruel one moment and so unexpectedly tender the next. Was I really in that much trouble physically? I know I was hurt but come on Sarah and Angela sounded like they were just suffering from whiplash or something. How bad could I be?

And then I remembered Angela's scream of how I was bleeding and all the shattered glass around me. The quick glance I tried to take of my side and realized now that the door had dented into me. Into my side. Now that the pain had subsided, I could really think and remember a bit. But damn I was getting sleepier by the second!

"Please let me sleep, I swear I'll-"my words were cut off by his mouth.

He was kissing me! And with urgency I had not ever expected. His warm mouth was pushing and demanding entrance into mine. And in the state I was in I had no energy to resist, I opened easily.

He ravaged me, exploring the depths of my mouth with his skilled twists and turns of his tongue. It was erotic and sick at the same time. Too confused to think coherently I gave into what he offered. I gave him what he craved from me from the start. I had no choice. I obeyed and became pliant.

He understood and growled his acknowledgement of victory like a fierce beast from the wilderness. He revealed in the glory of my momentary lapse of will.

"Sir, with all due respect her vitals are not completely stable I would suggest yo-"the poor medic's plea was stopped by the crushing strength of Erik's hand on his throat.

"If you value your life and those in it, _**I**_ suggest you keep your suggestions to yourself." Angry and annoyance laced his voice leaving a cool silence with only the sounds of the medical equipment.

I felt terrible for the medic who humbly went back to work as if nothing had happened. But I was thankful for the interference he had caused. I really was having difficult time breathing and closing my eyes to such a kiss as that had to be hazardous to my health now.

"Begin the infusion now." Erik commanded the other medic on his side and that's when I noticed his sleeve was rolled up past his forearm and he had an IV inserted.

He was giving me his blood! But how could that be, I had a very rare blood type; I couldn't just be given any blood. He had to know he was going to accomplish what that offending car wasn't able to do. He would literally kill me.

"NO! You can't give me your blood!" I was getting hysterical now because I could see his blood leaving his body and connecting to my line in a direct blood transfusion!

"Hush Christine, all is well-"

"NO! No you don't understand I have a rare blood type, you can't just give me any type of blood!" I reached for my IV in an effort to rip it out but he caught my hand and had the medic hold my other hand in place.

"Christine! Enough!" he yelled at me. And why this time it bothered me I don't know, but it did and it hurt.

I continued to try to get at my IV but then Erik gave orders for them to subdue me and I had no choice but to succumb to whatever drug they infused into my IV line.

My body slacked and my eyes drooped and within seconds I blacked out into nothingness. Hoping that when I woke up I would be far, far away from him.

Short chapter I know but the next will be much, much longer and it will explain a lot of details that were missing from this chapter. And trust me there is a lot of things left out for a reason. Thank you all for your most generous reviews! You all are truly wonderful and beautiful to offer such feedback; I do most highly appreciate it! And all I can say now that you all should expect deceit, because it will most definitely come! Very fast and swiftly within the next upcoming chapters!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own poto.

Chapter 17

Lavender, the scent of lavender surrounded me and welcomed me back to consciousness. A slight cool breeze danced across my face assuring me a window must be open. I felt no pain. I felt nothing but the gentle breeze. I smelled nothing but the lavender.

With my eyes closed I thought of what had happened. And slowly it all came back to me. Of Sarah's new car, the crash, the pain, Erik and the blood; I shivered on the last thought. I had to be dead. Why else would I wake up and smell lavender instead of the sick hospital smell that would be riddled with the scents of different medicines and ailments. It was the only explanation to why I had no pain throughout my body. And the only result to the last scene of my life. Erik giving me his blood killed me.

But yet I felt fine.

Despair washed over me like a tidal wave. This meant then that I was surely dead. They had inadvertently killed me during the blood transfusion. They wouldn't listen. They just assumed and now I was dead.

I couldn't open my eyes. I was too scared. If I opened them that meant I would have to accept my fate. I would have to come face to face with my Maker.

I couldn't. I didn't want to.

I hadn't even had a chance to live yet. I didn't even get a chance to do all the things I had wanted to do; first real date, first car, first final dance, and first time with that special someone.

A tear escaped my closed eyelids as I thought about not being able to say goodbye to my family. I didn't get to hug my mom or my dad. I didn't get a chance to tell my annoying brother that through all the teasing and jesting I adored and loved him. I lost my chance. I lost what I knew was my existence.

A hand wiped at the solitary tear at my check. And I knew it had to be God. Who else now would want to take away my emotional pain but my Maker? Would he welcome me, or condemn me? Did I live right? I swear I didn't know, for my life was just beginning.

I had to open my eyes and accept whatever He gives. I should open my eyes and see Him. He took away the pain; He would most likely take away my emotional turmoil too, at least for a little while. He had to have mercy and grant me a little rest. And I would be more than happy if he perminently erased the pain and memories and just left me empty, with no thoughts or remembrance of anything or anyone.

There as I laid in what felt like the most softest bed and most silkiest sheets I had ever had the opportunity to be in, I called on His name "God?" my voice came out a meek whisper. Scared and trembling.

An amused chuckle was my response.

"If you wish me to be little one, I see no problem in that."

My eyes opened in a flash and I was greeted with a devilish smile from Erik. He stood towering over me with his flesh colored mask, his eyes sparkling with amusement, and looking exquisite in a fine silk shirt.

"I'm not dead" I said more to myself then him.

He scowled and answered with the same amusement "Now why would you be dead?"

My confusion rendered me speechless for a moment. I couldn't comprehend what had happened. I should be dead, but I wasn't. I was injured but I felt no pain.

"Wasn't I hurt in the accident?" I looked up at him confused with a deep scowl on my face.

"You were love, but there is no need to remember that which will only cause pain." His hand reached down to touch my face. He traced my cheekbone then went back up to caress my hair. And my eyes closed automatically from his gentle touch. It felt strangely good.

"An accident that would have been prevented had you been in my _**total**_ care," his voice a bit reprimanding but his hand still gentle in my hair as he continued to smoothly glide his fingers through the silky strands to come rest again on my cheek.

"I have been too lenient with your welfare. I thought to give you time to adjust slowly to me and the life we are to have. And in doing so I have risked you being taken away from me; It will not happen again." Anguish, guilt and resolve were etched in every word he spoke. He was sincere and I knew it was genuine but I still knew this was wrong.

Realizing I wasn't dead, that I was alive and well. Relief flooded me and now I could have the second chance I thought I would never get. "Erik, please let me go, after all this don't you see that I don't belong with you." He had to come to terms now. I couldn't have him take away my chance of making things right.

He stepped away from me abruptly as if my words struck a nerve.

"You can't force me to love you Erik."

He looked at me thru narrowed eyes "You were the one to love me first Christine. You promised to love me and you will keep that promise."

"Oh my gosh Erik! What are you talking about? How, when did I promise such a thing?" I raised my voice a bit and he came closer to me and this time his glare was ice cold.

"You don't remember Christine?" he asked mockingly "let me refresh your memory."

He reached for the chair behind him and brought it close to my bed. "You were four years old Christine. You were an image of pure innocence. A beautiful little angel that was sent directly down from heaven; so pure and honest, your soul was as clean as newly fallen snow." He sighed and looked down for just a second as if he needed a moment to say what he was going to say next.

His head still a little bent he said "It should never have happened to you." He looked up and I was amazed to see compassion in their depths that shined for only me.

"You had a rare blood disorder that the pathetic doctors could not figure out" he spat the word doctors as if it were a vile profession. "Had they any brains they would have sensed that it was nothing in you that was causing your demise but what you were consuming that was causing it."

He stood up and walked towards the open window towards my right. With his back turned to me, he sighed as he continued on "Apparently your mother at the time was using a prescription cortisol lotion. And you were consuming it daily. Your brother and cousins thought it funny to mix it in those disgusting mockery of a dessert called "Twinkies", you had consumed it on a daily basis until the time your mother noticed bruises on you and you complained of always feeling tired and weak."

He turned back around and regarded me for a moment before continuing, as if making sure I was comprending all that was being said. "By the time the doctors had figured out what was the matter, you had consumed at least a couple of ounces of cortisol in a very short amount of time. Had your mother been more responsible she would have noticed how her tub e of lotion had decreased in content and would begin to investigate to how it had come to pass."

I glared at him for calling my mother irresponsible but he ignored me and continued on.

"By the time they finally ruled out any chance of a tumor, you had consumed so much that your blood was tainted. On top of it all, you were born with a very rare blood type. A unique feat in itself, considering both your parents have a very common blood type."

He began to walk back towards the chair but he didn't sit down, "You needed blood in order to give you a chance to heal properly and rid your body of the high amount of cortisol that was already in you. Had you ingested a small amount you would have been fine, but it had taken your mother and all those doctors to long to figure out that you were ingesting it. "

I was listening but was having a hard time digesting everything he was saying and I think that's why he kept pausing every now and then, checking to make sure I was alright and hadn't gone in denial mode.

"If they couldn't find a donor within 48 hours the chances of you having developing life threatening complications were very high."

I was trying to piece together what he was saying but it didn't all make sense "Why did I need blood, sooner or later the cortisol would diminish, and I would have been fine."

He grinned smugly at me, as if he was expecting that assumption, "Very true Christine, but you forget that with a rare blood type comes a vast array of complications that can endanger your life."

"Alright, but where do you fit in all of this, it's not like you…" all of a sudden it hit me. If I wasn't dead from him giving me blood that meant he has the same blood type as me. I stared at him with shock. I couldn't believe his blood was running through my veins!

"NO! It can't be. It couldn't have been you." Hysteria was inching its slimy hands towards me and it was scaring the crap out of me.

He came forward and grabbed my arms "Christine, calm yourself down or else your stitches will open."

Calm down, how could I calm down. He just basically told me my whole life has been a set up. He knew me since I was 4! He somehow had given me blood then and again now. Everything had been a set up! Nothing in my life was ever mine. My every move had been watched!

"You've been watching me since I was four?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Christine, I have watched you ever since then." He let go of my arms then and inched back from my bed. "You made me promise you that I would always be around to watch over you. You thought I was an angel sent from heaven to make "the hurt in your tummy go away".

His eyes found mine and he looked so much more than what I thought him to be at the moment, for the words he spoke felt like the truth. They felt right.

"I have kept that promise Christine. At first I just said to myself I would make sure you grew up and have a chance at life, but then as you grew into this beautiful woman."

"I m just a girl" I said quietly.

"No precious, you are not just a girl. You are a young Lady with far too much wisdom, grace and courage."

I looked down as he spoke such words that were foreign to me. No one had ever spoken such gentle and flattering words especially in his hypnotic smooth masculine voice.

"Christine, as I carried you from that metal junk of a car, all I could think was how I had failed you. I will say this once and only once, so listen carefully." His face became serious and his voice seemed to overflow with emotion as he spoke, "For three nights I have slept on a bed of nails, watching you, listening to your every breath, making sure it was adequate enough. I have watched your pale face slowly come back to the beautiful flush that a healthy young woman should have. I have witnessed your pain and wished It was I who had been in that car to take that blow." He stopped and took a breath as if it was taking all effort on his part to hold himself together as he spoke.

"The truth is you are all that keeps me sane Christine. Without your essence I am nothing but the monster everyone knows that I am. I cannot afford to lose you; the world cannot afford to lose you while I am alive. I want to be you're everything just as you are to me. I want to be as close to you as the Holy Ghost is to you Christine, from now until forever I want to lay you down in a bed of roses and make you my wife. Marry me Christine, become my savior and rescue this poor soul that needs your light."

I apologize to my faithful readers for this chapter coming in so late. I will not give up on this story, I will see it complete. It is already planned out. please read and review as always and thank you again to my most wonderful readers!


	18. Chapter 18

To my faithful readers, I sincerely express my apologies for this very long interlude between chapters. I am going thru a very difficult time in my life. Changes, weather good or bad can always be difficult to adjust too. Without further ado, here is your long awaited chapter.

Chapter 18

I stared at him blankly trying to comprehend all that he had just said. Trying to absorb it all in and understand that this was all real; that it was my reality. That is wasn't a dream or a joke. He was serious and most importantly he was staring at me intently, waiting for my answer.

I swallowed hard and tried to answer as honestly and calmly as I could, but I kept opening my mouth but no words would come out. I couldn't find the right answer or at this point any words to come out that would void out what he just said.

"Stop struggling Little One, I am not as cruel as you suspect me to be." he said amused "I am more than willing to give you a very brief period of time to complete your last few weeks of school and also attend the _last dance_, you have so anticipated."

"You're giving me time?" So basically he wasn't giving me a choice, he was just giving me my last and very brief taste of freedom before I totally became a caged bird.

"Yes Christine, it is conceivable for me to be understanding." He said smoothly and calmly, almost making me believe he truly was. But I knew better than to be that naïve around Erik. He was manipulating and deceiving. The minute you put down your defenses he would not only conquer you but rule you.

I stared at him, my eyes narrowed suspiciously. He just stared back, his head held high as if daring me to question his "understanding", he was just waiting for me to start something but I knew now was not the time or place. Considering I was basically immobile in the bed and he would have the upper hand. I may not have the chance to argue my complete freedom but I could give him my terms at least; until I could figure out how to escape him.

"I want complete freedom from you till then." I wanted it to come out as a factual statement but again somehow it came out as a question, as if I was asking for something that was and should have been my right to have without anyone allowing it.

He took in a deep breath and stood taller if possible, "That I cannot do my love, I will be watching you at all times. I promised myself and you as well that I would never let any harm come to you again."

He turned around quickly then, facing the open window and I sensed how my words hurt him. I saw it in his eyes before he could hide it. I didn't know why I felt bad for hurting him? I just knew that he looked drained and tired. He was doing a good job of hiding it though, but for the first time he looked vulnerable. And it pulled at my heart.

Maybe because I realized that if it weren't for him I would have been dead now. I would have died in that car before the ambulance could have reached me. If it wasn't for him and his annoying yet amazing ability to have command of everything from helicopters to government, I would have died and wouldn't even have what he was offering me now.

But what was he offering exactly? A brief moment of delusional freedom, a tease, a false sense of independence; given only to be taken away forever? I needed time to come up with some plan. There had to be a way out. I just needed a moment to think and put all the pieces together. Everything was happening too fast.

"Erik, please just give me until the dance without your constant watch, I need time to….think."

He turned around so quickly I jerked back into the bed; sighing in pain I grabbed my head. He was there in an instant pushing my hands away to replace them with his gentle yet firm grip, massaging away the pain. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his hands working the pain away. It felt good; it felt familiar even though it wasn't supposed too.

And that scared me. I was becoming accustomed to his touch, his caresses. I was slowly becoming addicted to his ways even though I despised it. Like a crack addict who hated the sting of the needle but enjoyed the high it brought.

This was when I realized that somehow he had wormed his way into my heart without me realizing it. How? I wondered did he get in when I had my guards up at all times! I couldn't understand it, no matter how hard I tried to think of the moment that it might have happened, I just couldn't recall when!

"Open your eyes Christine, and look at me" his hypnotic voice gently commanded, and I obeyed blindly.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by his golden yet green eyes, "I will give you what you ask as my engagement present to you, but you will wear this ring at all times." Just then he out of nowhere I felt the coldness of precious metal being slipped on my right ring finger.

He raised my hand and kissed the finger that held the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. A big and beautiful diamond in the center surrounded on both sides by beautiful sapphires. Simple yet so elegant that it seemed ageless in its design and beauty.

I was stunned. Again I was left speechless, confused and overwhelmed with his gestures.

"It's beautiful" I whispered as I continued to stare at the ring.

"Of course it is, for the one wearing it gives it its beauty. A gem can only shine if it is fortunate enough to find light. And you my love not only illuminate gems but also my soul. That is why I cannot lose you, _ever._ "He straightened up to his full height and the tenderness that was there a second ago disappeared.

"Keep the ring on at all times, and agree to singing lessons everyday with me and you shall have your few weeks of freedom."

I stared at him blankly for a moment as I was trying to collect my thought. So this was his offer, if one could call it that, it was more like an order. If I kept his ring on and basically spent an hour or two with him every day, he would grant me a few weeks of freedom?

I scowled at the thought, what kind of freedom was that? Did he not understand that when I said freedom it meant freedom from him! Here I was trying to distant myself from him and here he was making sure he stayed just as close as ever. My God who is this man? How did he turn this around again into his favor!

"No, why every day, why do I need to have singing lessons at all?" unintentionally my voice rose in pitch at the unfairness of it all.

"That is all I am willing to give you Christine. Do not try my patience, either accept or decline." His said it so calmly that you would have missed the underlining threat. But I knew him now well enough to know that when his voice was calm and quiet it was than that it was the most deadliest and threatening of all.

I looked up at his tall frame and felt so small at that moment. It was like he was this great big concrete wall that had enclosed all around me. I wanted to just grab the vase next to me and throw it up at him but I knew I would miss and I didn't have the energy.

"What if I decline?" I asked saucily.

"You do not want to do that." He said sternly

"Maybe I do, it's my choice isn't it. I can choose which ever one I want!"I replied back just as strong.

He grabbed my hand with the ring and was about to take the ring off when he said "then I will place this ring on your left hand and you will become my wife now!" he barked.

I pulled my hand away so fast that both of us seemed surprised at my speed.

"I'll take that as an acceptance of our agreement then."

I stared up at him, nostrils flaring, angry at him again for manipulating the situation to his advantage. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. I realized then that I shouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt anymore. Where Erik was concerned, there wasn't any doubt of his intentions. I heard him now clearly and loudly.

"I agree because I really have no other reasonable choice!"

"When it comes to your well being, reasonable is questionable." He retorted.

"My _well being_ does not have to concern you that much."

His eyes became slits, and anger seemed to pour out with each word his said "naïve girl, you have still much yet to learn."

A knock at the door broke our little battle of words. And I realized I was breathing hard. I hadn't noticed how quickly things had turned into a more heated argument.

"That must be your mother, if she asks about the ring I will answer and you will just agree." He stated a matter of factually and proceeded to walk towards the door to open it.

My mother's worried face was the first thing I noticed, and then the big bouquet of red roses she had in her hands.

"It is a pleasure Mrs. Peterosian, your daughter is doing much better and is eager to see you."

She looked at him a bit confused but nodded and smiled "thank you Mr. Levine for all that you have done, I cannot imagine what would have happened had you…" she was on the brink of tears. I knew when her voice became thicker she was about to break.

Erik placed his hand behind her back and gently nudged her forward, "She is doing beautifully, no need to be upset or chance upsetting her."

I swear I would spit at him if I knew I could aim right! Only Erik could disregard the feelings of what others were feeling towards me. As if he was jealous even of their concern for me; from my own mother!

"Yes, yes I know. I was informed of how you came to her rescue and I as well as my husband am very, very grateful to you." She said sincerely.

"No need to thank me, it should have never happened to begin with." He answered back politely.

"Oh no one can prevent such things, no matter how hard you try." She answered back consolingly.

He looked at her and I could see the his eyebrow was raised as his causally answered her back, "you would be surprised at the things one can control."

She looked up at him suspiciously and I knew she was seeing a side of him she had never noticed. She opened her mouth as if to say something but Erik interrupted her "Christine, your mother is here."

Yeah as if I didn't see, or her me!

"Oh, Honey! We were so worried about you!" she hugged me so hard it was hard for me to hide the pain. A sigh escaped and Erik immediately yet somehow gently pulled my mother off of me.

"Madam, I know I said she is doing excellent but she still has many bruises and stitches that are yet to be healed."

She reached back to me and put her hand on my check "I'm sorry baby, I just missed you and was very worried you were going to leave us." She broke a bit and a tear escaped her eye, making my eyes watery as well.

"I'm alright mom, nothing happened."

She looked at me sternly and chided me like I was five years old again, "Nothing happened? Nothing?" he voice grew in sarcasm and I squinted in anticipation to the coming lecture.

"If Mr. Levine had not been as close as he was at the time you would have been dead because of a parents negligence of giving an irresponsible airheaded teen a care to drive way before they should have been allowed to!" I flinched as she threw the flowers at my feet. She didn't notice the little note that popped out.

"What's the note mom?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy. Here she was yelling at my dumb assumption of "nothing happened" and I was asking about a note?

She turned around and looked at Erik, as if asking a silent question of "is she all there?"

I rolled my eyes at her and pointed towards my feet where the beautiful red roses were.

Erik was skeptically looking at them now and I knew he was questioning in his mind already of who the roses where from

She took a deep breath of relief and smiled "oh, these were hand delivered and requested personally by Sam. He wanted me to bring them directly to you."

I smiled, she smiled and Erik was fuming!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to all who continue to read and review.

Chapter 19

Red roses, they were beautiful red roses that had little white jewels on some of the petals, and sprinkled with silver glitter. They were absolutely breathtaking. Like something out of a fairy tale, out of the pages of happy endings, and landing directly unto my bed.

I know it was silly but at that moment I wondered if I reached for it and smelled its sweet fragrance, it would give me the happy ending I wanted and wished for. Silly I know, but it was those little moments of hope that gave me courage. And I needed all the courage I could get.

"They're absolutely gorgeous aren't they Christine?" my mother said as she reached for them gently.

I smiled then, this time I didn't hold back and showed teeth, "yes, they are!"

I cradled the flowers in my arms as if it were a fragile infant; they smelled heavenly and looked absolutely beautiful. I knew I was pressing my luck with angering Erik but at this moment I didn't care. This was my moment of bliss, and I was going to take in as much as possible.

My mother's laughter got my attention.

"Are you trying to inhale it?" more laughter followed "Here let me see if there is a vase we can put those in." she grabbed the flowers from my arms and my smile instantly turned into a frown. And apparently I wasn't the only one with a frown.

He was looking straight at me with an expression I had become too familiar with. He was not happy, I knew that was coming. My reaction to the roses really angered him, I could tell by the stone cold look in his eyes and how quiet his entire being had become. It's strange to explain; it's like he has this magnetic energy crackling about him at all times, and it makes it very hard for someone to ignore him. So weather he spoke or not you knew if he was satisfied or displeased.

"Now where can I find a vase?" my mother's muttering brought Erik out of his hate glare of me.

He then efficiently and politely escorted my mother out the door and into the hands of what looked like a freaking bodyguard that was standing right outside the door. He was to lead her into the kitchen where he claimed one of the many staff members would procure a vase for her.

What the heck was this place? Bodyguards at the door and "many staff members?" how many people did he have serving him?

The door slammed shut. And I heard the click of the lock.

"Do you remember rule number two, my _love?"_

This was not good! The way he said "_love"_ definitely had no love in it. He was walking slowly towards me, eyes narrowed and hands behind his back. I couldn't answer let alone speak. My head still hurt slightly and now I was afraid and almost regretting my actions.

"Hmmm, it seems you have forgotten and need a little reminder Christine." He neared to my right. I stared wide eyed with fright of how he was to remind me. His reminders left marks.

His hand touched my leg, fingers spreading wide on my lower thigh.

"What are you doing?" I asked while trying to move but I knew if I made any sudden movements the pain in my head would return with a vengeance.

One side of his mouth lifted "Reminding you of rule number two."

His hand smoothly went under the blanket and I could feel his smooth, slightly cool hand rub its way ever so slowly up my thigh.

"Please stop" I begged.

"You have been a naughty little girl Christine, and naughty little girls must be taught a lesson" his hand crept up another inch or two. "A lesson you will never forget Christine" he smiled then but this smile was scary. It had a sinister look to it and I knew he was going to do something I was not wanting or ready for in anyway.

"Please….please stop, don't hurt me" I rasped out as I closed my eyes, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Oh Christine, I don't plan on hurting you at all. After all that I went thru to save you, you really think I would hurt you?" his hand was almost at the juncture of my legs and I began to panic. I tried to move but my wound at my side stung like hell and he looked at me and shook his head "You will only hurt yourself my love, now just relax so that this lesson can be more enjoyable."

"Please Erik, please don't do this" I pleaded one last time, but I knew it was useless he was going to do what he set out to do no matter what.

"Hush, little one and let Erik remind you, who you belong too." Just then I felt his hand where I hoped I would never feel it again. I gasped and was about to cry out when he suddenly covered my lips with his and silenced me effectively.

He was slow and calculated. He knew exactly how to turn my discomfort into something erotic. Something that my mind was not ready for but my body welcomed with eager anticipation. He was not only a master at manipulating his surroundings but also he was a master of the female body.

He was gentle yet firm, relentless yet giving me reprieve when I reached new heights of pleasure. I cursed him to stop and yet at moments I begged him to continue. He kissed me hard, he kissed me softly he played me so smoothly I wondered how he knew my body so well. He touched me continually, simultaneously as he continued to kiss me. He showed me how well he knew not only who I was but how he and only he could arouse and bring me to such pleasures. In the end weather I liked it or not he proved is point. I was his, and only his.

I was angry at myself for not being able to say no to him. It felt like I had completely lost myself; as if I was drinking up this sweet decadence of pure chaos and loving it. I let him, no I allowed him to conquer me completely. I was under his spell and there was no way I could say no to him.

"You are delicious Christine and I will have you completely, soon." He brought his fingers to his mouth and showed me how much he craved and wanted every bit of me for himself. He would never let go, never.

I knew it was true, he would have me completely. If this was a precursor of things to come I knew I had no chance of denying him anything. And I hated myself for enjoying it all. How could I betray my own self that way? I hated him, I despised him. I didn't want him to take away my future or my dreams. But here I was giving him my dreams, letting him take it away without a fight.

I looked straight at his eyes "You're wrong."

His mocking smile returned, "Am I wrong, Christine?"

He wasn't taking me seriously and he was baiting me in again, "You will never have me completely."

"I beg to differ my sweet." He turned his back on me and walked towards the door, unlocking it.

His arrogance and confidence angered me to the point where I reached over to the bedside table to reach for anything I could get my hands on to throw at him, but the pain in my side intensified so much I yelled out in pain.

"Ah! Damn it!" it was excruciating! I must have opened a stitch or two when I stretched. I was so angry I didn't even care of the consequences, I just wanted to hurt him, displease him make him feel helpless in some way.

"Christine! Must I tie you down to that bed?" he rushed over automatically reaching for the sheet to see what the damage was but I slapped his hand away the second he tried to lift it up.

"Now is not the time to test me Christine." His tone held no mercy; it would be pointless to argue. And the pain was blinding at this point.

He lifted the sheets and exhaled deeply the moment he saw that I had indeed opened up my stitches. My bandages were getting soaked by blood that was seeping out.

"Foolish girl!" he barked at me, and went to open the door. He gave out some order to the man standing guard and rushed back to open up a closet I had not noticed on the right of me. I couldn't see too well because I couldn't stretch but from what I saw it seemed to have all medical supplies.

He came back with a tray full of gauzes to antiseptics. How the heck did he think was going to redress and re-stitch me without a doctor?

"Shouldn't you call a doctor? I don't think re-bandaging is going to help. It feels like I re-opened the wound."

He answered without even looking up once from the task of organizing the medical supplies on the tray "I am more qualified than any doctor you know." He held up a thread and needle and I panicked.

"You are not going to sow me up! No way!" I wanted to move but he already knew what I wanted to do and quickly grabbed my arms to steady me.

"Stop moving Christine I do not want to have to totally sedate you again!" I tried to struggle free from his grip.

I didn't care, there was no way I was going to watch him sow my flesh back together again without an actual doctor present, "You're not a doctor!"

"Who do you think stitched you up in the first place? It was me Christine!" he grabbed my face made me look at him, "It was me who gave you blood, and it was me who performed surgery on you. Now relax love and let me take care of this."

I couldn't believe it, how can or should I say when did he learn to be a doctor? I stared at him in shock and freight because I didn't know what to expect.

"You will feel a slight prick and no more."

"What?" a slight prick? What was he talking about?

"OUCH!" the basterd put a needle to my arm!

"Relax love, three more seconds and you may close your eyes and dream of us."

He was sedating me. No! I didn't want that I wanted to be conscious and see what was happening.

"Jerk!" I mustered to say it before I knocked out. His laughter again escorted me into my dream world, where even there I couldn't escape him.

He was winning the battles but I wasn't giving up on the war yet.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own poto

To all my faithful readers…I'm back I know it is short but It will get longer and better. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think or would like to see happen. Sanna B.

Chapter 20

I awoke with the taste of medicine in my mouth, smell of lavender again and the terrible groggy feeling you get because you've been drugged. Your head feels like it weighs a ton and your body does not want to cooperate with what your brain tells it to do. So your pretty much a vegatable until the damn drugs wear off some more.

Oh well, I assume there could be worse things to wake up too. Like the annoying glare of a certain masked devil. So far there's no sign of him in my room but knowing Erik and how he can blend in with a room and appear out of thin air, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case now.

I didn't care to be honest. I felt tired, beat and worn out to the bone. I was physically tired and emotionally drained. All I know was that I was awake in a nightmare and I didn't know how to go about it anymore.

I tried ignoring it, thinking it was not as bad as it seems. Even went with the idea of bargaining with a mad man into letting me go for a little while if I promised to stay with him forever. I really didn't know the reality of my situation. And as I lay here in this soft, peaceful colored room with the window open and a slight breeze making the lace curtain dance to a silent song, I realized something I had been trying to ignore ever since this madness occurred.

I had no choice.

My free will was taken from me and I had been given a protrait of how my life was to be. Weather I liked it or not, this was what I had been dealt with.

"I should be happy, shouldn't I ?" I asked myself outloud.

I chuckled to myself then; thinking what a foolish way of trying to convince myself that I should be happy with my fate.

Who I was I kidding! I was miserable! I lifted my I.V. injected hand to cover my face as I cried. I cried so hard and so long and so loud, I know he heard me. He watched every second of my life why wouldn't he notice my loud cries of defeat.

Yes, I was being conquered and I needed to release my agony which ever possible way I could have. And being bound to a bed because of my accident I had only one way to release it; through tears.

"Your tears are in vain, my love." Came the all too familiar silky voice from a corner of the room.

I looked up, wiped the tears from my eyes and followed his voice. Just as I thought he had blended in well with the room. Sitting in the corner in between the amore and potted tree was Erik. In a green silk dress shirt that made his eyes look like a deep forest and dress pants I had never seen him in before. They were white! No wonder I didn't spot him so quickly, with the color of the wall being white and the green of the potted tree he blended in like a chameleon would have!

I stared at him, trying to gather my dignity and pride. I hate to say this but he looked handsome in white. His mask was white as well which meant he was in a good mood. Why I don't know but at least if he was happy I knew I could try pushing my case to have my freedom back a bit more.

"What do you know of why I cry Erik?" I asked as I looked him straight in the eye.

He raised his one visible eyebrow at my remark. Took two steps toward me and said "I know you cry because you fear my love."

Okay, that was not what I was expecting him to say. Dammit, I didn't have an answer to that. How the heck was I to know what love was at this young age! So I did the only thing I could do at that moment.

Give him a dirty look of "what the hell are you saying" and just look out the window.

I hated this! I was so tired and confused that I didn't know what to do and it frustrated me even more!

"You will see that my love is all you ever need Christine, I will say this to you again only because I hate to see you cry like this in vain."

I still didn't look at him.

He walked in front of the window now so I had no choice but to look at him. "My love for you is true and good. I have waited for you for a very long time Christine. I have been faithful to you in the time I had to wait. You will find no other scent of a woman on me since I decided you were to be mine."

Gee that's wonderful to know! I wish he had a scent of another woman! Maybe at least she could have taken him off my hands and I could have lived my life the way it should be with me deciding where it leads.

"I'm not yours Erik." I said quickly

He walked closer to the edge of the bed and leaned in closer so that he could whisper in my ear "No my love you are not yet fully mine, but you will be very soon" his breath left goosebumps all over my body and I slightly shivered.

He noticed and smiled devilishly as he walked out of the room leaving me with my thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I loved it and hated it at the same time. The most beautiful dress I could have ever imagined was not only in front of me but it was mine! And I hated it!

There I stood on a round platform in one of the many rooms in his mansion and just stared at the beautiful silk dress covered in pearls and lace. It was one of my favorite colors as well, victorian pink. It had spagetti straps and the bodice was was covered in beautful lace and tiny pearls. I guessed they would be real pearls the way the three lady tailors were making sure they were all tightly secured in place and knowing Erik's taste I believed the were real!

They scrambled all around me tighting the straps or making sure the length of the dress was perfect with the shoes that I would be wearing. They kept telling me to stand up straight and lift my arms or stand on my tippie toes …..ughhhh so annoying!

And Mr. high and mighty was sitting in the corner of the room observeving everything that was being done! Talk about getting more annoyed! He couldn't just let me be with three old woman, noooo he has to micro manage everything!

I wasn't happy about the whole situation obviously and I was becoming more and more impatient as these three woman kept going around and around trying to make the damn dress perfect. It already was and I couldn't understand why they kept pinning here and there and folding in or out parts of the dress. I couldn't take it anymore! I had been standing still for a while and had to move, so I did….

"OUCH!" one of the tailor lady stuck me with a pin right on my shoulder! Hurt like hell, felt like she hit my bone or something, that's how deep it felt. I quickly put my hand on it and felt the warm blood already…..not good.

Before I even turned my head to look at Erik he was already next to me assessing the damage. It wasn't a big deal just a little blood, I was trying to wipe it off quickly so it wouldn't get on the dress but Erik lifted my hand and applied some pressure with a piece of cloth he pulled out of his pocket and told me to apply pressure on it with my finger.

I rolled my eyes at him and did what he said but I don't think he noticed my annoyance that was directed at him because his eyes were on the poor old lady…..not a good sign.

"Margaret, my instructions were clear before you arrived and began this very delicate tailoring need of mine." Erik's voice was steady, stable and strong. "So now tell me in what part of my instructions did I not make clear to you!"

He yelled and everyone forze in place. I held my breath not knowing what to expect next and feeling really guilty now for moving. Had I not moved the poor old lady would not have pricked me that hard.

"E—verything was clear sir, my apolgoies I did not anticapate any movement from the beautiful Miss and I take full responsibility for that negligence." As she bowed her head in defeat.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This lady was supposed to be aware and expect my sudden impatient movements? How was she supposed to know that and prepare for it? That's impossible to do!

I had to say something in her defense because obviously she wasn't "Erik, it's not her fault, I moved when I wasn't suppos-"

"Christine, enough!" he said sternly as he cut me off as usual…

"No, you don't understand!" I didn't care if he got mad he was going to hear me out! " I moved when I knew I wasn't supposed to Erik! That's why she pricked me, I didn't do as I was told!" I cried out

His eyes narrowed at me "As you are doing now again, seems like you need a lesson in how to DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! He yelled again and this time he looked very angry.

I bit my lip at this point, I guess I probably shouldn't have gone that far for a lady I didn't know but it was just the injustice of it all that I couldn't take. Why ignore the truth or choose not to see it?

"I just wanted to tell the truth Erik" I said quietly and quickly as I stared down at my feet. I felt tired at this point and just wanted to go and take a nap. Yes a nap, I came to the understanding that a nap helpled me to relax. It was my dose of medicine that would make me forget my pain.

He took a deep breath, looked at me with pity and said "the truth is irrelevant in this matter Christine. Instructions are to be followed, there is no hidden truth that needs to be revealed here."

I was confused….again. How does he always make things sound more complicated than it is. At this point I didn't care. What was he going to do? Kill the lady!? Of course not, he was probable going to just fire her or something.

I just nodded at what he said and let the other two ladies finish up measuring my dress and quietly watched as the lady who pricked me was escorted out by one of Erik's giant security guard. Its like they got bigger and bigger everytime I saw them. He must be feeding them steroids or something? That was the only conclusion I could think of.

Funny thing is that he didn't realize that I always checked the cute security guys out! I think I did it more to just do something he didn't know and that was my own little secret in a world of no secrets !

Anyways, I knew I needed to be able to pick my battles with this guy and this battle was not one that I would be fighting for. I had to save it for when I really needed too. So I said adios to the old lady and decided to let it go. She was old and probably needed to retire anywayz. So I kind of did her a favor!

Had I known what I found out a year later about what happened to her I would have battled hard that day for the ladys life….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

** A small glimpse into Erik's world**

Erik sat in his grand leather chair in his office. He looked more like a king, a king who was planning a war and strategically placing his players in position for the kill and victory. He had found a precious gem that he was not going to lose to any creature or being that dared challenge him of its possession.

He knew it would not be as easy as he had thought but it wasn't anything he could not handle or conquer.

Slowly, but swiftly as the night owl would stalk its prey, Erik sits up on high, clearly observes all that is around him. Calculating, planning, and patiently waiting for all the pieces of the puzzle to come together on its own. He has no doubts that it won't. At that thought a sinister smile made its way to his face, for he knows that all the players are exactly where they need to be.

He eloquently rises from his grand leather chair and walks over to the fireplace where a fire burns just as hot and bright as his obsession and lust for Christine. He knows not that it is wrong to take a young girl from her home, family, friends or life. He sees only what he had found in her and that was everything he was not.

Her light, kindness was needed in his dark uncompassionate world. Without her he would not know how to feel, how to find purpose for his existence. She was his color in a world smothered in blackness, the solid ground that keeps him from falling over the edge of insanity that he so closely stood before she came into his existence. His rage would not and could not be contained if she was taken from him or if she no longer existed.

At that last thought his anger rose and he knocked over a beautiful old Egyptian relic he had purchased personally at a rare black market auction. It had cost him a considerable amount but his rage at the thought of losing Christine was blind to anything or anyone.

"Never" he quietly whispered to himself "Will I lose you, Christine" his breathing heavy, eyes closed he tried to control the demon that was dying to tear and destroy all that was in his way now.

He dare not let it out now; he had planned for too long and patiently waited for everything to unfold so he may receive her heart willingly. What were a few dark secrets that would never reach her ears? What were a few manipulations of people's jobs, friends and lives anyways? Wouldn't they do the same if they were him?

He stepped and walked past the old relic that had survived for thousands of years in the harsh heat and sand of the dessert to only arrive at its doom in the hands of Erik. He looked out of one of the many large windows that surrounded half of his luxurious office, to the grey clouds that loomed over his city and thought how simple it would be to gather around all that stands in his way just like the clouds gather over a city, blocking out the sun as a warning of what is about to come forth from a weightless form of air high above in the skies. And there was nothing that anyone could do but take cover or receive the cold stinging water that would fall upon them.

How funny he thought, that one of the main sources that sustains life like water, could also cause destruction, pain and death or provide the complete opposite if not provoked. Its power was one that takes and gives, just like his he thought. He too could be very generous and give life and sustain it but if provoked, destruction was sure to follow.

For the first time in a very long time, Erik was feeling an emotion he had not felt in while. He didn't like it, he did not want it and he had no plans of letting it change anything. He had the power to eliminate all the obstacles that stood in his way he did not need fear to change any of his plans. He knew what he had to do and had more than enough patience to see it come thru.

Life had been very cruel to him at a very young age. Throwing him in situations where he either had to kill or be killed. Natural instinct is to survive, and thrive on your victories. Grow stronger on each battle you win and learn how to defeat the next monster that comes your way. And there were many big monsters that had come his way. He learned their weaknesses not but rushing in but by gaining the one thing that gives anyone the power over another…patience to learn his opponents.

He knew by observing their behavior he would be able to decipher their next move simply by knowing their behavior pattern. Everyone had one and did exactly the same in every situation they encountered.

Building the patience to learn this skill prepared him to become who he is in history now. He was the most powerful man alive and could order the destruction of a nation if he chose to give the command. An army so dangerous and armed with the weapons he had created for them was at his disposal. He relished in that thought and enjoyed the fear it caused the nations around him that he could annihilate them at any given moment if he so chose too.

And here he stood contemplating such a simple task of eliminating a few people in order to secure his prize of ever being taken away from him, yet he was helpless in the sense of direct kill. He had to wait this one out and let everyone play their part.

For it was the only way Christine would willingly come to him and stay forever. That was her pattern, show loyalty and protection when needed and she would be his forever.

He smiled then, and watched as the rain began to come down upon the earth.

Time had come to begin the storm. For only after the storm can a rainbow appear.

Sorry for the spelling errors, but I wanted this one out asap! Thank you to all who reviewed! You encourage me to continue with this story


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

***A special thank you to my beta (mjeanne358)! You're amazing for taking the time to edit and perfect!***

If anyone were to have seen my life, they would've said it was normal and, well, almost perfect. They would've seen the loving family I was raised in, the wonderful private school I went to and all the great friends I had. They would've seen my excellent grades and said, "This girl is going to be really successful," and, "What a bright future she has waiting for her."...Yeah, if only it was true.

I would have loved to have gone to college and just studied. It wouldn't have bothered me if I didn't join in on the house parties or got drunk. I didn't need to pass out at some frat house or bar hop 'till the point where you're kicked out. I didn't even have to go home with a hot guy I met at the bar.

I could've done without those experiences and still have been happy. I didn't really see myself jumping from guy to guy, nor do I ever see myself getting so intoxicated that I couldn't get back home. House parties? Well, I think I would have liked to have gone to at least one, just to see what it was like, but overall? I would've been content and happy to have the chance to go to a real college. To have a part-time job and worry about finals and essays, and then going to like a hundred interviews to get that first job. That is the beginning of the journey into adult hood.

Dreams….. Those simple, normal events in life, that almost everyone goes through, and has the right to, was withheld from me because it was too dangerous for me. Actually, the way he put it was that it would be too dangerous for those _around_ me. Apparently, all it would take was one wrong word from someone or one lustful look aimed at me and that would be the end of that person.

He didn't say I couldn't go… He just gave me the "heads up"on what would most likely happen if I did go and, knowing that I would be endangering innocent people, I didn't even dare risk it. So, obviously, I declined willingly. As much as I hate him, though, I admire his tactics in getting what he wants. It's very sick …but effective at the same time. Kind of scary, too, but that's just a whole different matter… the mask and all that kind of stuff added to it.

Everything he did was so thought out. He delivered it in such a manner that a normal person would probably need a… good few days to think it through. Whereas, he just comes up with these choices and options as soon as you ask him a question! It pisses me off like you wouldn't imagine!

But, what got to me the most were the lies. I knew they were there and it ate away at my conscious every day, like rust that takes over metal. It drove me crazy at some point, and then I would try to calm myself down and see the good of not knowing the truth. But, it doesn't stop that indescribable feeling in the pit of your stomach that the truth is being hidden, like a natural instinct that forces any normal person to go after the truth and let it out of its cage. It doesn't belong in a cage… ever!

He thought that, by hiding the truth, he would have been protecting me,that I don't need to know everything and I just needed to accept what was and stop asking questions that would only hurt me emotionally.

I could understand that, considering that I was already hurt and emotionally damaged by him. So, if knowing the truth was going to cause me more emotional pain and torture, then a part of me wanted to just accept what he said and let life continue. That way, I could focus on more important things, like the dance… and trying to escape.

But… I couldn't stop my curiosity in knowing the truth. That feeling of being sick to my stomach lingered for days and days. I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to eat, nor did I want to do anything. Whatever I could find out about him, I wanted to find and know what else he was hiding.

I knew he was up to something in regards to this dance. He seemed so pleasant about it, and supportive, as well. It was like he turned into my fairy Godmother and procured all the things needed for me to attend this event at school. And, to top it all off, he actually said that I could dance and spend time with whomever I wished at the dance… including Sam… RED FLAG!

That, right there, was what did not make any sense at all! That is what led to my decision in going on a mission to find the truth. Plus, I was eager to get some dirt on his ass and throw it in his face! I knew it wouldn't have accomplished much, but that was my only way, at the moment, to rebel and I wasn't going to let fear get in the way.

What did I have to lose anyways?

My freedom… Ha! Already taken.

So I said, "Screw it," and went out in on a quest to find the truth. It wasn't going to be easy, with all the security guards everywhere, but I had watched enough T.V. shows to give me a few good ideas on how to distract them. With that said, I began my little dangerous journey into the dragon's lair. …Aka, Erik's office.


	24. Chapter 24

Just a note to people who like to discourage others from doing what they cannot do…If you do not like this story that I am writing please feel free to NOT READ IT. Giving out reviews that insult a person's imagination and also all the other people who have liked this story and given good, normal reviews do not want to hear your negativity. It is very rude! Obviously you cannot handle rated M stories so do not continue to read it.

To all my loyal readers, I have the next chapter almost complete and will post by this weekend! I appreciate how everyone (except for the last reviewer) has been kind in their reviews and understand that this site is for people who like to just write where ever their imagination may want to take them. It is fiction after all.

Thank you,

Sanna B.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Would like to say thank you to my awesome beta! You are amazing! And to all who continue to read this story!

His home - or more correctly, his mansion - was grand to say the least. It had the charm of the old world yet the modernization of today's technology worked into every hallway, doorway, bedroom and almost every wall, I'm sure. He loves his hidden passageways. It's his eyes and he makes sure he sees everything. Of course, by first glance, you would never be able to tell of all the cameras that are so well hidden, but when he knows things that you do that are in private, you start looking for the little glass lenses that are betraying your secrets and private moments. I had to hand it to him, though. He did very well in making them almost invisible. To be honest, I have only found two and it was hidden so well that I was more impressed than outraged. His ingenuity in hiding things is incredible. I hate to say it, but it's the truth.

I never did see his _entire_ world that he keeps so well hidden from me. He has many secrets, that's for certain… but I don't think he likes them. He acts as if the world would end if I ever found them out. That's a load of bull-crap, if you ask me. I think if I ever did find out, it would be the end of his world. It would be kind of nice to flip his world upside down and see how he likes it! But, I'm afraid that may never happen as he is the most alert and informed (possibly a mind reader?) person I have ever met.

That being said, the one instance where I found out more about him than he would have liked me to was a night I will never forget. It changed something within me that I wish had not occurred; something that I never would have thought possible because it was so unexpected. Kind of like when a T-Rex is coming after you, and all you can think of is a giant, scary, reptile thing coming at you with giant, sharp teeth. But what you don't see is that the giant, scary, reptile thing is hunting you in order to feed its babies that are anxiously and hungrily waiting on their mama for food.

Kind of a bad analogy, but I'm sure you get what I mean. I hope so, at least. I don't want to say I'm giving myself up to the T-Rex as a sacrifice to feed its kids, but you can't help feel compassion for what it's trying to do. It's not after you to kill you and leave you, but it needs you in order to survive, not only for itself, but also for its young.

Erik is my T-Rex and he needs me to help him survive. He seems scary and threatening, but, in reality, his intentions are not evil. Here is what happened that brought me to that conclusion:

I had left the temporary shelter that was my bedroom and let my curiosity take control. It was impossible to not be curious in a house that had sooooo many secrets! Plus, I was stuck without a TV, phone, or anything else that used electricity.

I knew I shouldn't have explored like that, but I couldn't resist the temptation of finding out more about Erik and a possible way out. The one thing that made me suspicious that he wanted - _and knew -_ I would go exploring his castle was that there were no guards outside my door. He always had someone standing there day and night.

Strange that no one was there now. And even more strange was the whole idea of having a bodyguard in your own home!? Like, who really has that? The president, I understand, but not just anyone who has some cash. But whatever, I didn't care, and I definitely wasn't going to remind him that he forgot and should put one by my door now.

I was already off, looking around every corner cautiously. It seemed quiet and no foot traffic when usually there is a guard at every corner. I may not have left my room much, but I knew that wasn't normal routine around there. I was either heading for a trap or was just …really lucky in my timing? Either way, I needed to keep moving and try and make my way out of this maze.

I came around a corner which opened up to a wider hallway that had led to the kitchen. I could easily slip out from there. Usually, I supposed, the cooks were super busy concentrating on whatever they were ordered to cook. I'm sure their life depended on cooking it exactly as Mr. High and mighty wanted it.

But before I could reach the kitchen, I had to pass by his office and living quarters. Not going to be easy, as I could already see his office door was slightly ajar. I blew out a breath slowly. I was feeling nervous and when I felt this way, I usually ended up making clumsy mistakes like tripping over my own two feet or running into a wall or something.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves, breathing in and out steadily, telling myself that this might be my chance to escape. This was my chance to leave the crazy man that kidnapped me and ruined my life! Excitement and energy surged thru me at this wonderful thought of freedom. I could be free and go back to my family!

My heart dropped instantly from the euphoria I had created. I was so stupid. This man has found me no matter where I've tried to go. He has tracked me down as if I was dog and made sure to let me know that wherever I go, he will come after me; even if it was Heaven or Hell.

I stood there in utter numbness of knowing I had nowhere to go. I really had no place to run to, no one to call my hero to rescue me from his madness. And what if he hurt the people if I ran, too? What if he hurt the people I loved? He has made plenty of threats in the past and continually hints at it all the time, as if to let me know that the warning sign is not physically there for me to see, but it is permanently there in the air I breath. No one was safe to run to and no place was secure or strong enough to keep him out.

I wondered why I even left my room to begin with and thought how stupid I was to not have thought of all of this before. I guess I had to just tease myself and make sure I suffered before I accepted the truth of the situation. Head down in defeat, I stood leaning against the wall and looked down the hallway back to my room. More like my cage.

But just as I was about to talk my first step back down the hallway, something deep within me was fighting its way thru all the despair I was feeling. Something deep within me was telling me who I was, and a quitter was not what I was. I was going to try and escape, even if it meant living in a forest away from all my family and friends. I maybe wouldn't see them, but at least I would have my freedom in some sense.

I could just lay low and live somewhere far away from his radar. It was a HUGE maybe but I was going to try. I was going to go thru with what I had set out to do. Freedom was a few steps away…possible.

I turned around, back on the path I had originally planned on walking. I took a deep breath and readied myself to cross his office as skillfully as a spy would. I imagined myself as an agent. Like Bond, James Bond 007! I laughed at myself on the inside but also chided myself for making jokes in such a critical moment in my life. I had to go thru with this and maybe be able to find something in his office that I could, in turn, blackmail him with. That's if he wasn't in there?

My hands clinging to my sides were beginning to get sweatier the closer I got to his door. The tall, dark mahogany doors were both beautiful and frightful at the same time. They were the type of doors that you know some carpenter bled and sweat for weeks to complete and bring to its magnificent finish.

As I came just a few feet from the open door, I heard a crash. My heart stopped, my body froze, and I held my breath. So much for finding dirt on him in his office: he was in there and there was no way I was going to be able to go ahead with my original plan.

I walked a little closer to the door. Why? I don't know, but I could see his back at this angle and he was facing a large window. His tall frame and stance dominated the room already and this was just his back that scared me like this. You could see the thin material that wrapped around the back of his head that held his half mask. I rarely saw the back of his head and never really noticed how thick and black his hair was.

I snapped myself out of my admiration of his hair and tried to decide if I should turn back or just go for the kitchen. I looked around again and saw no bodyguards in sight, only Erik's back that was turned against me.

I took a step back. I had decided to go for it! Looking at his back, I hoped this would be the last time I would see him and began to take my first steps to freedom, to a new life.

"Interesting choice, my little dove."

Erik's smooth and amused voice sent shivers down my spine and I froze in place for the second time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Just a quick note; my beta didn't have a chance to review so please excuse any grammer errors. Thank you again to all who enjoy the story! **

I didn't completely freeze in my tracks like I usually would. I knew better I guess than to think I would make it out of here completely unnoticed. So I played a fool and turned around to look at him in the face (or half face) and say "I just wanted to go out into the garden. I needed some air and thought it would be alright if I stepped outside." I didn't sound in any way apologetic or scared, I was kind of proud of myself in that moment.

He looked at me with a small smile at his lips, the one visible eyebrow arched and his head tilted a bit to one side. He measured me from head to toe with his eyes and then said "Where you really just stepping out to the gardens my little dove?"

"Yes, that's what I just said and please don't call me a dove. I'm not a bird." I hated when he called me any pet names! It was bad enough he treated me like a caged animal, he didn't have to call me one by name!

His chuckle proved that he was amused and as usual did not take my comment seriously.

"What would you wish I call you then my love?" he teasingly purred.

I cringed when he called me "my love"

And for the hundredth time I answered him "Christine, just plain old Christine please."

His gaze went from amusement to intense stare and his voice was smooth as velvet when he spoke "You Christine are anything but plain." He voice hypnotizing as it went into that low yet peaceful timber where it just melts away any thoughts in your head and allows him to enter.

I stared at him knowing two things; one, that he at least honored one thing I asked of him which was to call me by my real name and second was that as much as I hated him and wished he never existed in my life, I in some way wanted him to not go away completely either.

So, hesitantly yet willingly I put my hand in his and he gently, slowly pulled me in to his office. Lights were dim, candles were lit by his desk and the grand fireplace had a small fire in it that was soon about to die completely. I noticed something broken right by the fireplace as well. He saw me looking at it and answered before I could ask the question out loud, "A small relic of no importance."

I doubted that. Everything he had in his office was worth a small fortune. "What was it?" I asked as I still stared at the broken pieces and wondered if I could put it together with some crazy glue or something.

"An object, that was at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said sternly and walked to stand next to the pile of broken clay? I think it was clay? I wonder if it was one of those canopic jars where they would put the pharaoh's organs in it!

"Christine, stop staring at what is lost and look at me." He sounded annoyed.

I stared up at him and scowled. "Okay, I'm looking" I answered trying not to notice how handsome he looked in the candlelight and how I probably should be clinically checked to make sure I haven't lost my mind for thinking that!

The half of his face that you could see was actually handsome, as if it was sculpted. Like one of those Greek statue things surrounded by a water fountain or something. His jaw line was perfectly masculine; he hadn't shaved, as I could see slight stubble on his face. His nose was straight and perfect as well but his eyes were something all too different. Beautiful they were but it was like they screamed at me to understand something that I wasn't capable of understanding yet. And that is what always made me feel pity for him because I knew there was some kind of hurt or reason behind the madness he lives.

"Why do you look at me like that?" he asked me.

I guess my eyes spoke my emotions this time and I wondered if I should tell him how sad I think he is? Or would that be suicide? "Like what?" I replied sheepishly.

He moved a step closer and I took a step back but bumped into the big leather chair by his desk. Now he looked at me with pity. He knew I was beating around the bush and not being honest with him.

He took a big breath and solemnly said "What have I done that you are afraid to answer my questions with truth?" without waiting for my reply, he reached out and pushed in a part of the mantel and the whole fireplace began to move! The fire disappeared and the whole fireplace moved forward then turned to the left to reveal a passageway!

"What is this?!" I asked in excitement and anxiety.

He turned and looked at me and said "My past, my present and our future."

I looked at him confused and a little scared. He was acting different, not at all like the powerful and mighty Erik that you just want to choke. Something was off, as if something in him was at war or maybe he was just tired?

"I am going to show you where I have been and where I am now. I am going to show you my mind and I am going to open your mind. I am going to give you the choice you think I have taken from you." He turned and took a step into the passageway, grabbed one of the many torches that lit up this mysterious passageway and held out his hand to me once again.

I looked at him and then looked at the passageway behind him. I knew it would be safe but I just didn't know if it would be a good idea to go with him in a dark narrow passageway that leads to who knows where!?

But as usual my common sense lost to curiosity and I took his strong hand and let him lead me down to his dark, mysterious world.

Eyes wide open; I observed and took in everything as we continued to walk down the narrow path. I could tell we were descending further underground as the path began to slope down. This was crazy! Why would anyone take the time and money to build something like this!

His hand was warm and gentle unlike all the other times were it seemed ice cold in the forceful way he would touch me.

Every few feet I noticed he would slightly turn his head and check up on me but I didn't care as I couldn't stop staring at the walls and torches that clung on to them. I wondered if someone went through the hall and lit them all. Or was it automatically timed and went on at a specific time?

I know they were stupid questions that kept going through my mind. I probably should have been thinking where the he was leading me. In the movies passageways like this always lead to torture chambers or prison cells!

I panicked! "Okay, I want to go back please! I want to go back to my room!"

I stopped and tried to free my hand from his but he didn't let go.

"Calm down Christine, everything will make sense in a few moments. We are almost there." He smiled at me like you would at a small child to ensure them that everything is okay…..I didn't know how to take that?

I hesitated but knew better by now than to argue with him. It would accomplish nothing but more hurt and anger. But it still didn't make my anxiety disappear. It just kind of pushed it down to the pit of my stomach now where you end up feeling light headed and nauseous a bit.

We came to a stop, thank goodness!

He turned to his left and placed the torch in the sconce then turned to me and said "Christine, I need you to turn around."

"Why? I answered.

He took in a deep breath through his nostrils and I could tell I was annoying him.

"Because I have a code I need to enter in order for us to go any further. Now turn around and stop acting like a little ten year old!"

I turned around sullenly. What did he expect of me?! That I wouldn't ask any questions as he leads me down a passageway that leads to who knows where!

He grabbed my shoulders and helped me turn around. I exhaled loudly and rolled my eyes…..I didn't care if I was acting like I was ten! After everything he had put me thru I deserved to act like I was five!

"Stop stewing in your frustration, it will not accomplish anything Christine."

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't make a remark at what he just said. It would only get me in trouble and I didn't want to be in any trouble as I didn't even know where he was taking me.

I heard rock slide against rock and then gears beginning to move. I so wanted to turn around but knew better than that. So I just waited a few seconds and he grabbed my shoulders again and gently turned me to him. He cupped my face in his hands, looked deep into my eyes and said "What you are about to see, you may not comprehend completely so you must be calm and listen to the sound of my voice as I explain it all to you."

I tried to look behind him as he spoke but I couldn't see anything and he kept pulling my attention to him so I just nodded and let him lead the way again.

The wall that was there before had been rolled to the side and all you could see was darkness. My anxiety grew and I held on tighter to his hand and touched his arm unconsciously. At this point I didn't care if he liked it or not, it was dark and I couldn't really see his face anyway.

"Close your eyes Christine" he whispered in my ear and my breath hitched a little at his voice.

I swallowed loudly and he whispered in my ear again "I am here Christine, nothing will harm you or scare you as long as I am alive."

I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing at this point. All I knew was that he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me, other than himself but I guess that was better than nothing at this point.

I closed my eyes and said "Just don't leave me alone in the dark please?" I was pathetic I know but I was scared and would even take his company over being alone in the dark.

All of a sudden he let go of my hand.

I panicked and yelled for him "Erik!" I waved my hands around helplessly searching for him.

"ERIK! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I yelled again this time with anger and tears starting to swell in my eyes. I hated the dark!

Just as a tear fell from my eyes, I heard his whisper in the air "Your dark angel will never let you fall" and all of sudden lights turned on!

I shielded my eyes from the brightness.

Slowly I opened them to see where I was. My mouth dropped as I looked around. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It was amazing!

"Welcome to my world Christine."


	27. Chapter 27

** Chapter 27 **

It definitely was a sight you wouldn't expect at the end of a secret passageway. It was amazingly beautiful and grand for something so deep underground.

"How did you create this?" I asked in amazement. While still looking at the detail and magnificence of everything around me, he spoke, "When you hold the fate of the world in your hands, you can accomplish and create anything your heart desires, Christine." He stated this calmly and smoothly, something still weird but yet believable coming from him. No one - and I mean no one - could possibly be able to have the resources to be able to build something like this! I was staring at the most beautiful theatre I had ever seen. Underground!

"It is a replica of a very famous opera house in Paris. We will travel there soon, my lo-"he stopped abruptly as I turned around to look at him. I hated the pet names he would use for me!

Correcting his error he quietly hissed out my name, "Christine,"

I knew it was driving him crazy to call me by my name, but I didn't care. This was the first time he was honoring what I wanted and I wasn't going to let go of this tiny bit of control I had. I didn't miss how uncomfortable he looked, either. He tensed when I looked at him at that moment, but I didn't care. My satisfaction in having him do something I wanted overruled my sympathy, which kind of made me feel terrible for starting to think like him.

Nevertheless, I turned my attention again to the amazing Theatre I now stood in. It had such detailed work upon its walls, balconies, big pillars, etched wooden doors that probably took a carpenter forever to make, as well as the proscenium arch, which words could never be able to describe the beautiful work that was put into it. The grand drapes were definitely luxurious and vibrant in its rich red color, giving the arena such elegance that even King Louie of France would probably be stunned of such extravagance. And to think that it was all created in this underground treasure trove. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale.

I didn't know much about theatres or types of theatres, but I knew this had to have been the grandest I had ever seen. It was huge! And I knew the price tag on it was huge as well. One thing I had learned was that Erik spared no expense when it came to what he wanted. He would achieve it at all cost and would produce something spectacular. Such as this theatre that I stood in, amazed and awed by such beauty. I thought it a shame that it was created underground and wouldn't get the admiration of the public.

Or would it? I turned to ask why he would build a Theater this grand and keep it from the world, but the second I saw his intense gaze, I held back my question and felt awkwardly aware of myself. He noticed.

He then smiled a self admiring smile. I could have kicked myself at that moment! Here I was thinking I had won a small battle only to give it up with an uncontrollable bodily function of bashfulness!

As if I had stepped into a dream where I was greeted by this beautiful theatre but then realized I had a monster tailing behind me!

Erik was watching my every movement and I could see in his eyes that he liked my reaction to his underground throne. He was right, I did like it.

Defeated I stated that obvious, "It's beautiful, Erik."

Elegantly, he stood there, tall, proud... And I hate to say it, he seemed a bit... mysteriously handsome. Frowning at that last thought, I turned away from staring at him and looked out to the many red velvet seats that were in his theatre. I didn't like nor did I understand why my mind was starting to think of him as handsome or sexy. I have to keep reminding myself of how he manipulates people and of all the other horrible things he has done to me. I'm away from my home, family and friends. I hate him!

I don't care that he has a cool, secret passageway that leads to one of the most amazing things I have seen in my life! He's a monster! A Grand Puppetmaster controlling people's lives! Sick pervert is what he is! Ugh! I turned my back on him, didn't want to look at his face at the moment.

"It is our theatre, Christine. You may come here as much as you like."

My breath hitched at his soft voice that somehow hit me with such warmth. My back still to him, he didn't see my emotional struggle. Eyes closed, I fought the urge to feel any type of tenderness towards him. He didn't deserve it after all he had done!

My mind then reminded me of one unforgettable thing he had done... he saved my life.  
Had it not been for who he is, I would have been dead - six feet under with no chance at anything at all. Defeated at the moment, I quietly said, "Thank you."

"Turn around Christine," he said. And I could tell it wasn't a question. Taking a deep breath before I turned and faced him was all I could do to collect myself. Hopefully I could hide this crazy dilemma my soul was trying to force on me.

I turned and looked at him and again - I felt something I shouldn't have. He took a couple of steps forward to where he was just an arm's length away and said, "I have a gift for you Christine."

Erik reached over to grab my hand and I instantly pulled away. He didn't bother to acknowledge my resistance to him, but, rather, just gave me my space.

"I would like to offer you a choice..." he took a deep breath as if what he was about to say took a lot of mental preparation, "You are free to act as you wish at your school dance, but by the end of the night, you must make your choice of whom you wish to be with."

My attention was on him 100%!

"Either have it all with me by your side, or choose to live a mundane life without me." All tenderness gone now, but I didn't care nor was I afraid. He was offering something I could not refuse!

"Are you serious?" I asked anxiously.

He didn't like that I was getting excited. "Remember what I ask for, Christine. When your choice is made by the end of that night, you will have sealed the fate of many."

Was that a threat, or was that just an assumption that I would have to choose him? Curiously, I asked, "What do you mean 'I would seal the fate of many?'

With one eyebrow arched and a half smile playing on his lips, Erik said, "Once you are completely mine, there is no escape, my love. Not even the hand of death will be able to take you from me."

Okay, so he thinks I'm going to pick him over my family and friends? HA! Not gonna happen! But letting him think that I will certainly think long and hard on it won't do any harm at this point.

"I understand. And I will make my choice by the end of the night." Too excited to even think, I assumed I would be free and away from him soon enough.

I slept well that night and dreamt of my freedom. But I should have known that any offer of freedom from him was too good to be true. What Erik has, he will never lose. Just like he said, not even death can sneak its deadly hand on what is his.


End file.
